An Unexpected Love
by HunnyBunny9523
Summary: Four brothers and four sister never thought they would find love, but this love happened unexpectedly. Pairings: Leo x OC, Raph x OC, Donnie x OC, Mikey x OC, slight Splinter x OC. My first fanfic hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**_OC's belong to me_**

 ** _TMNT belongs to their original owners_**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy the story enjoy_**

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ ** An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

Bastard, liar, cheater, no good mother f***er. How could he do this to me after everything I did for him he does this to me. He sleeps with a random woman behind my back. I hate him, I HATE HIM. I still can't get the memory out of my head:

 ** _FLASHBACK 3 HRS AGO~_**

 _I entered the house and put down some groceries I bought at the store. I was waiting for Tom to come home from work, but I saw his coat and shoes on the rack, so I knew he was here. I went upstairs to say hi to him, but when I got to the door of our room I heard a moan. Opened the door and saw him with another woman I didn't know._

 _''Crystal I can explain'', he starts to talk, but I stopped him._

 _''No don't you dare say anything else you lying a**hole we're through'', I yelled at him. I through him my ring and ran out the door crying, he called my named but I kept running. I never want to see him again._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK~_**

I can't believe him he said he loved me, he said he would never hurt me, but he hurt anyway. we were going to married soon now we're cancelling the wedding I don't care if he's sorry he hurt me once and I'm not going to let him hurt me again.

When I realized I was getting tired I slowed down and saw I was nowhere. I stopped running, but I was still heart broken from him. Why would he do this to me I loved him with all my heart, but he does this to me. While I was walking I saw three guys by an alley and I was scared cause they were drunk. As I walked by they start following me and I began to run away from them, but they start to chase me. I couldn't run anymore since I ran away from Tom earlier.

I was out of luck cause they grabbed me threw through an alley and pinned me down. One of them was about to take off my jeans when he was knocked out from the front. The other two men let me go and were also knocked out, and what I saw I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of the two unconscious men was a giant humanoid turtle. At first you would expect me to scream, but when I got closer to his face he had beautiful blue eyes and his face was really cute.

''Um hi'', I said as I started to talk to him.

''Uuhh hello'', he replied his voice was also admirable. ''Thank you for saving me''.

''You're welcome'', he said. ''Aren't you afraid of me?'', he asked. Was he crazy he saved my life why would I be afraid of him.

''No, you saved me, why should I?'', he replied back to me ''Well its just that some one would scream if they ever saw me.'', when he said that it got me furious you can't just scream at some for what they look like.

''Well they're wrong'', I said.

He smiled at me, not to be to girly, but his smile was so dreamy I couldn't look away from him.

''I'm Crystal, what's your name?'', I asked.

''Hello Crystal, I'm Leonardo, but you can call Leo'', he replied.

''Hi Leo'', I said with a smile.

I know I went through a horrible affair, but now I think falling in love again.

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

I can't believe she's not running away from me, every time someone sees me or one of my brothers they would either run away or scream, but this girl didn't and I'm really happy. She was also beautiful. Bright emerald green eyes that shined under the moonlight, a pearly white smile that made my stomach flutter, chocolate brown hair that flowed freely in the wind. I've never felt this way before about a girl, not even a human girl. She also seemed really kind, but I saw her eyes were a little red.

''Hey are you alright?'', I asked, ''You're eyes seem a little red.''

''I don't know I thought everything was perfect until today'', she replied.

''What happened?''

''I was coming home from going grocery shopping and when I got there my fiancée was there sleeping with another woman'' she said with her voice cracking a little.

My eyes widened like saucers. I can't believe he cheated on her. Men are supposed to be loyal, kind, and caring to their fiancées, not going off cheating behind their backs. I wanted to find this guy and beat him to a pulp. Uh-oh now I'm sounding like Raph. I grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug for comfort. I thought she was going to push me away, but instead she hugged me back and started crying.

''I can't believe he did this to you whoever he is I'm going make sure he learns a lesson for hurting a beautiful girl like you'', when I realized what I said my face was the color of Raph's mask, and I bet she heard me because she looked at with a flustered face.

''You really think I'm beautiful?'', she asked with a shocked expression.

My face became very hot from embarrassment. I didn't know what to say, shell I didn't even know what to do she's a human girl and I'm just a turtle.

''Umm...uhh...w-well yeah y-you are really pretty'', my face was now becoming redder than a stoplight.

I thought she would get disgusted with me, but she smiled at me with a tear filled gaze and gave a tight hug.

''Thank you Leo'', she said which made me smile as I hugged her back.

''Want me to walk you home?'', I offered, but she looked at me with a sad look.

''I live with him I don't have anywhere else to go'', she said which made me sad.

''Don't you have any relatives here?'', I asked I didn't want her to sleep in the streets.

''My sister lives close from here I think I'll ask her'' she said I was glad she had someone who lived here.

''I still can't believe he did this to me I knew something was wrong in our relationship, but I never thought he would cheat on me'', she still had tears in her eyes.

I cupped her face and wiped away her tears. I hate to see Crystal upset I don't know why, but I just wanted to see her smile again.

''Well he doesn't deserve a girl like you'', I said which made her smile.

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

Leo is making me so happy. Tom may have made me happy, but something about Leo is what makes me. Not because he's turtle, or just because he saved my life its something about him that makes me happy. When he said I was beautiful I felt my heart sore like never before. I maybe moving on to fast ever since Tom cheated, but something about Leo is making me fall in love again. I was realizing it was getting late and I had to go.

''I better call my sister Amber, if I tell her what Tom did she'll beat him into a bloody pulp'', I said which he chuckled

''That sounds like my brother Raph'', he said.

''You have brothers?'', I asked in curiosity.

''Yeah three of them Raph's one there's also Donnie and Mikey.''

''Wow I have three sisters Amber's one of them too there's even Brittney and Sarah.''

''Wow Raph and Amber are alike they have anger problems'', he said with a laugh I even laughed too.

''Yeah they are, but my sister Brittney is the smart one and Sarah is the crazy one who likes to play video games and eat junk food'', he laughed even more.

''Whoa Donnie and Brittney and Mikey and Sarah are both alike'', which he laughed harder along with me.

''How about I walk you to her house?'' he asked me which I accepted.

After a 20 minute walk we made it and I thanked him for walking me here. As I was about to walk inside he called out to me.

''Crystal wait, I was hoping if we could hang out again soon, I really like hanging out with you'', when he said that it made me smile.

''Sure I like hanging out with you too, maybe we could call each other'', I said and he smiled.

He reached in his belt and took out a cell phone, but it had shell on the back I looked at it curiously.

''Donnie made it he's really good with technology'', he said.

''Wow he really is like Brittney she's good with technology too'', I said with a laugh and laughed too.

I put my number in his phone and he called me and I got his number.

''See you soon Leo'', I said with a smile and he smiled at me too.

Before he left I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked on the steps of my sister's building. He had a flustered look on his face and shocked looked, which I giggled at. I mouthed and waved him a 'bye' and he smiled and left with a woo-hoo in the distance. I knocked on my sister's door and waited for her too open it. I hope to see him again I thought with a happy smile.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think?**_

 _ **Like it or hate it**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm back with new chapter_**

 ** _OC's belong to me_**

 ** _TMNT belongs to original owners_**

 ** _Enjoy chapter 2_**

 ** _Rate and Review~_**

* * *

 ** _An Unexpected Love_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Amber's POV~_**

I was texting a friend of mine when I heard a knock at the door. When I opened it I saw my sister Crystal with a sad look on her face. I hate it when one of my sisters gets hurt whoever hurts them I hurt them where the sun doesn't shine.

''Crystal get inside are you okay?'', I asked with a worried tone. She gave me a tight hug and started sobbing on my chest, I hugged her back and lead her to the cough and got her some tea.

''What happened'', I asked she told what Tom did to her with another woman, and that got me steamed nobody and I mean nobody hurts my sisters and gets away with it.

''THAT SON OF A B**** WHEN I SEE HIM I'LL KICK HIM SO HARD HE WON'T HAVE CHILDREN'', I yelled which made Brittney and Sarah to come to the living room.

''What happened?'' Brittney asked and they both saw Crystal crying, and they both comforted her. I told them what Tom did and they were mad and shocked.

''Don't worry Crystal he's not worth it you'll find somebody else'', Sarah said with a comforting smile and she smiled back.

''Actually I did meet someone'' Crystal said witch made me shocked.

''Seriously you just had an affair and now you meet another guy, really Crystal'', I said with a angry tone I don't want her to get heart broken again.

''No, he's different'', she said.

''Different how?'', I replied I don't care who he is he might break her heart again.

''He's a mutant'', she said which made me, Sarah, and Brittney shocked. Another mutant which means mom isn't the only mutant in New York.

''Whoa really?'', I asked

''Awesome'', Sarah cheered

''Unbelievable'', Brittney said surprised.

''Yeah he saved my life from three guys when I ran away from Tom, and he's really sweet and kind'', she said with a shy smile.

''Is he cute?'', Sarah asked with a smile, which made Crystal blushed and she nodded a little.

''What's his name?'' Brittney asked curiously.

''Leonardo, but he goes by Leo'', Crystal replied with a smile.

''Crystal and Leo sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g'' Sarah started to sing, which made me and Britney laugh and cause Crystal to blush furiously.

''Knock it off Sarah besides he also has brothers'', Crystal said which made us shocked even more.

''We have to tell mom about this'', Brittney said, which made Crystal panic.

''No you can't tell mom she'll be freaked out'' Crystal said in a panicked and worried tone.

''Mom is a mutant too Crystal she'll understand'', I said in a comforting tone and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

''Ok'', she said and we went to our mother's room telling her some news.

 _ **Rose's POV~**_

I meditating in my room when a knock at my door woke me from my concentration.

''Come in'', I said and the door opened revealing all of my four daughters. I was surprised and happy to see Crystal I didn't know she was coming.

''Crystal I'm happy to see you my child'', I said with a smile.

''How are things with Tom?'' I asked which made her give me a broken look including Brittney and Sarah, and Amber a sour look.

''Mother I'm cancelling the wedding because I found Tom sleeping with another behind my back'', she said with a sad tone. When she said that I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly. I knew there was something wrong about him, but he made her so happy I let it go, but now he hurt her and he will not be forgiven.

''Oh come here my daughter'', I said with my arms open and she came and hugged me tight.

''His mistake will not be forgiven you don't deserve this type of pain'', I said with a comforting tone.

''That's not all mother I found out that you aren't the only mutant her in New York there are more mutants here'', Crystal said with a serious tone and it made me shocked and overjoyed.

''Hmm how do you know there are more mutants?'', I asked with a curious tone.

''When I ran away from Tom for cheating on me I was attacked by three men and he came down and saved me'', she said with a smile.

''I can tell you have short feelings for him, tell me his name?'', I asked and she slowly blushed.

''L-Leonardo, he also has three brothers'', she said which made me surprised.

''Ahh I see I may not know him, but if he makes you comfortable I'll let you see him'', I said which made her smile and hug me.

''Thanks mom'', she said.

''Anything else?'', I asked which they replied ''no''. I nodded and let them go.

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

When we left our mom's room I felt overjoyed that she let me hang out with Leo.

I decided I should hang out with him to get to know him more. I got out my phone and called his number and waited for him to answer.( **A/N:** _'THIS'_ means Leo or someone else talking on the phone)

 _'Hello'_

''Hey Leo it's Crystal I was wondering of you wanted to hang out sometimes?''

 _'Sure how bout tomorrow night'_

''Great see you tomorrow''

 _'You too bye'_

''Bye'', he then hanged up.

I started to squeal and jump then i heard laughing and saw my sisters looking at me with smiles on their faces.

''Somebody's got a date'', Sarah said with a grin.

''I-I-Its not a date'', I replied and I felt my cheeks go warm.

''Whatever you say'', Amber said with a smile and Brittney giggling beside her. I shook my head and realized I needed to get my stuff from Tom's house. I don't want to see him ever again.

''Can one of you guys come with me to get my stuff from Tom's house I don't want to live with him no more'', I said with a mad tone.

''I'll go I don't want him to try to hurt you'', Amber said with an upset tone. Out of all of my sister Amber's the one I can count on to protect me, Sarah, and Brittney to protect us.

''Thanks Amber'', I said with a smile and she smiled back and hugged me.

''You're room's still the same as you left it'', Sarah said which made me smile.

''Alright lets all go to bed'', I said and we headed to our own rooms. When i got in my room it was still the same as Sarah said it was. I changed into my pj's which was a blue tank top and black shorts and went in my bed. As I fell asleep I felt very excited for tomorrow to see Leo again.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 is finished**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm back with Chapter 3_**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoy_**

 ** _OC's belong to me_**

 ** _TMNT belongs to their original owners_**

 ** _Rate and Review~_**

* * *

 ** _An Unexpected Love_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Leo's POV~_**

I was really excited with my hangout with Crystal I don't why though, but this girl makes my heart unsettle. When she called me the other day I rushed to my phone and answered. I want to tell my father about her, but I'm afraid what the consequences would b, so just kept my mouth shut.

''Hey Leo you ok bro?'', my brother Raph asked me.

''Yeah why?'', I replied to him.

''You just look a little lost is all.''

''I'm ok I'm going to meditate a bit'', and I hurried off to my room and closed the door. If my brothers found out I'm hanging out with another human they'll ask all sorts of questions.

Looks like I'll just have to wait till tonight.

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

I was in Amber's car going to Tom's house to get my stuff. I was afraid if he was there that we might have an argument of what happened yesterday night also I don't want to see his face. When we got there his car wasn't there so he must've left for work. When I reached the door it was locked, but I had the key he gave me when we were together. Me and Amber nearly got all my stuff I told her to wait while I got the rest of my clothes.

Just as I was about to get the last box Tom rushed in and gave me a tight hug, but I pushed him away and gave him a cold glare.

''What do want Tom?'' I asked with a mad tone.

''Crystal what are you doing?''

''What else moving out of here and moving back in with my sisters.''

''No Crystal wait please I'm sorry for hurting you I want another chance, please?''

''First you cheat on me and now you expect me to forgive you forget it I never want to see you again'', just as I was about to walk away he grabbed my arm and gave me a cold look, which scared me.

''You're not going anywhere'', he said with a cold voice.

''Let me go'', I tried to break free from his grip.

''YOU'RE MINE'', he yelled and threw me on the bed.

I screamed hoping someone would hear me, but avail. Just as he was about to reach my pants Amber came in and threw him off of me and beat him up till he was unconscious.

''You alright?'' she asked me in a worried tone I nodded my head yes.

''That's it I'm calling the police'', she said and got out her cell phone.

''Do it'', I said he hurt too much already.

When she finished calling them they showed up and arrested him. I told them everything and they took him away. I got my last box of stuff and went back to Amber's car and we went back home. I hope Tom rots in prison. As we got back home I put all my stuff in my drawers and closet. I heard a knock at my door and right there was Brittney, Sarah, and my mother.

''Crystal is everything alright?'', mother asked me in her calm polite tone. When she said that I burst into more tears and they came in and comforted me. I told what Tom nearly did to me and they all had a horrified look.

''That monster'', Brittney said shocked.

''If I see him near you I'll kick him in his happy sack'', Sarah said in a angry voice.

''He will never be forgiven'', my mother said in a upset tone.

''Forget it, Amber called the police and they took him away'', when I said that they all gave a sigh of relief.

''Oh mother I can I leave tonight, I promised Leo that would hang out with him today'', I said and she smiled at me.

''Of course you can, but don't stay out late'', she replied, which I smiled.

''Can I help you get ready for your date?'', Sarah said which made me blush and they all laughed.

''SARAH!'', I yelled at her and she left my room.

 **SKIP TO TONIGHT~**

Tonight was the day I finally get to hang out with Leo and I was excited. I changed in to blue skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt with black hearts, black converse, and I took a jacket in case it got cold. I went to the living room and told my mother and sisters I was leaving. They all said bye and told me to be careful.

I got out my phone and called Leo.

 _'Hey are you ready?''_

''Yeah, where do I meet you at?''

 _'Actually look above you'_

When he told me to look up I saw him on top of a building smiling at me and I smiled back at him. He jumped down and we started walking. We were having good time talking to each other he even told me a funny story of his brother when Mikey threw a water balloon at Raph.

''He really did that?'', I asked still laughing.

''Yeah it took me and Don to calm him, but down he was stronger than us'', he replied.

''Thanks for taking the time for this I really enjoy hanging out with you Leo.''

''I like hanging out with you too, hey are you alright?''

''Yeah, why?''

''You seem a little upset.''

''Oh well is it ok if I tell you?'', he nodded his head. Then I told what Tom nearly did and what happened.

''That no good freak I can't believe he nearly did that to you.''

''I just hope he rots in jail.''

''Crystal you deserve none of those things that happened to you. You need someone to protect you, respect you, and make to stay with you in case there is trouble, and I will protect you I promise'', when he said that I felt tears in my eyes and hugged him tight and he hugged me back. Those words were beautiful, it made my heart soar.

''Thank you Leo, thank you'', I said with a smile and he smiled back. I then realized that we were looking in each others eyes and we started to lean in. Just as our lips brushed each other two people called out our names.

''LEO!''

''CRYSTAL!''

We broke apart and saw my sisters and three more turtles coming towards us. Those must be his brothers I thought, But for right now we were busted.

''Crystal, do you have any idea how late it is?'', Amber said with an unhappy look.

''Leo, where the shell have you been we were looking everywhere for you'', the one in the red mask said angrily.

''I didn't know it was that late'', I explained

''I'm sorry for making you guys worried'', he replied.

''Dudes Leo's got a girlfriend'', the one in orange said, which made me in him blush.

''Wait so that's Leo you told us about Crystal?'', Brittney asked which shocked him and his brothers shocked.

''You told her about us?'', the red one said angrily.

''I didn't know she told her sisters.''

''Leo hold on the only reason I told them was because we thought our mom was the only mutant in New York.''

''Wait so your mom is a mutant as well?'', the purple one asked and I nodded.

''Dudes there are more mutants, awesome.''

''Hey how about we introduce ourselves'', I said so we can get along.

''My name is Crystal.''

''I'm Amber.''

''I'm Brittney.''

''I'm Sarah dudes.''

Then they introduced themselves.

''My name is Leonardo, but call me Leo.''

''The name's Raphael, but I go by Raph'', the one in red said. I then notice a small blush on Amber's cheeks and wide eyes.

''I'm Donatello, Donnie for short'', the purple one said. Then I noticed Brittney with a pink face and wide eyes.

''Sup the name's Michelangelo, but I also go by Mikey'', the orange one said. I also Sarah had a small blush with wide eyes.

''Well since its late I'll see you soon Leo,'' I said and then gave him a hug goodbye.

''See you soon'', he said back and then him and his brothers left.

When I turned back to my sisters they kept their eyes on them with blushed faces.

''HEY'', then they all looked at me.

''You didn't say that his brother Mikey was cute'', Sarah said which made me chuckle.

''I just met them now'', I said to them.

''C-c-come on lets go home'', Amber said trying to hide her blushed face.

I smiled at them while walking home. My sisters have a crush on Leo's brothers I can't wait to tell him this.

 _ **Unknown's POV**_

How dare she. HOW DARE SHE. She was going to marry me and now she left me and now I'm stuck in this jail cell for 12 months. When I get outta here I'm going to get back lock her so she won't leave. They told me I can have one phone call, and I knew who to call.

 _'Hello'_

''Hello Master Shredder it's me Tom.''

 _ **To be continued**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **There it is**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back with Chapter 4**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **TMNT belong to original owners**_

 _ **Rate and Review~ ENJOY**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

After a long walk back to the lair I was grabbed and confronted by my brothers. I knew I was busted after that incident with Crystal. Raph gave me a look of anger, Donnie had a look of question, and Mikey just had a big grin on his face.

''What the shell bro, why didn't you tell you were with a girl?'', Raph asked with an upset tone.

''If Master Splinter found out you'll get in trouble'', Donnie said with a bit of concern.

''Yeah dude not to mention that her sister Sarah was really hot'', Mikey said which got him a smack to the head by Raph.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to hide from you guys I was afraid what would happen'', I said with disappointment in my voice, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Raph smiling at me.

''Next time tell ok'', Raph said with comfort.

''One more thing we can't let Sensei find out about this'', Donnie said, which we all nodded.

''Yeah who knows what would happen if Master Splinter found out'', Mikey said with fear.

''Find out about what?''

We all jumped and turned around and saw Master Splinter with a curious look on his face.

''What is going on here?'', Sensei asked with a questionable tone.

''N-n-nothing'', Mikey said with a nervous grin.

''You all can't lie to me, tell me the truth or there will be punishment'', Sensei said with a harsh tone. I had to I couldn't lie to my father.

''Sensei to be honest I've met a human girl and we've been seeing each other'', I said with my eyes closed waiting for what would happen.

''My son you know not to show yourself to another human what were you thinking'', Sensei said with his voice little more harsh.

''I'm sorry Sensei, but she was in trouble I had to help though she didn't scream at me, and we started talking and when hung out today she told me that we aren't the only mutants here'', I said, which calmed him down a bit.

''What do you mean my son?'', Sensei said a little calm.

''Her mother is also a mutant'', I said then he started stroking his beard.

''I see what is her name?'', he asked.

''Crystal she also has three sister named, Amber, Brittney, and Sarah.''

''I call dibs on Sarah'', Mikey called.

''MIKEY'', me, Donnie, and Raph yelled at him and he kept quiet.

''I see next time Leonardo tell me'', Sensei which got me shocked.

''So you're not mad?''

''No, but I'm upset that you lied to me also I would like to meet them all.''

''I'll call her and see if she'll come soon.''

''Good I'm looking forward to meet them.''

''Ok'', I said with a smile.

I took out my shell cell and called her.

 _'Hello.'_

''Hey Crystal it's me Leo.''

 _'Oh hey.'_

''Listen I'm sorry for what happened a few minutes ago.''

 _'It's alright they were worried about you that's how my sisters are.'_

''Also my father found and he wants to meet you, your sisters, and mom.''

 _'Oh was he mad.'_

''A little, but we talked and he wants to meet your family.''

 _'Oh sure that'll be great also I think my sisters have a small crush on your brothers.'_

I chuckled at that. ''Wow all I know is that Mikey likes your sister Sarah.''

I heard her giggle. _'Well I'll see if our mom will us meet your family.'_

''Well when will you guys show up?''

 _'How about tomorrow night, so nobody will see my mother.''_

''Great see you tomorrow night.''

 _'See you, bye'_

''Bye.''

I hung up and sighed. Lets see what

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

I went to mom's room and lightly knocked on her door. I heard a 'come in' and opened it and saw my mother drinking her late night tea.

''What is it Crystal?'', she asked me.

''Mother I got a call from Leo and he wants to meet us all tomorrow night also his father is also a mutant'', I said.

''Interesting, I hope to meet them all.''

''Mostly his brothers are like Amber, Brittney, and Sarah'', I replied with a laugh and she laughed as well.

''Alright go inform your sister about tomorrow night.''

''Ok thank you mother.''

I left her room and closed her door and left to get my sisters. I gathered them in my room and started to explain.

''Ok, Leo called and his father wants to meet us all tomorrow night'', I said and Sarah started to cheer.

''WOO-HOO I can't wait his orange banded brother is so cute'', Sarah said with a dreamy look.

''I wouldn't mind seeing them'', Brittney said with a calm expression.

''Eh whatever'', Amber replied with a bored tone.

''Oh come on, Brittney you were looking at Donnie and Amber you were looking at Raph'', I said, which made them both blush.

''W-w-well to be honest Leo's brother Donnie is pretty cute'', Brittney said with looking away with a small blush and smile.

''You're crazy I don't even know him'', Amber said really mad.

''You will tomorrow night'', Sarah said with a big grin and made Amber blush and growl at her.

''Ok you all lets get to bed for tomorrow'', I said, nodded and left for their rooms.

I changed into my pj's and got into bed. Couldn't wait for what was coming for my sisters and Leo's brothers.

 _ **SKIP TO TOMORROW NIGHT~**_

We were all getting ready to visit Leo and family. Sarah was really happy cause she wanted to hang with Mikey, while we were waiting for our mother I got a text from Leo saying to wait outside, and I replied with an 'ok'. When our mom came out we went outside and said what Leo texted me.

''He said to wait for him here, but I don't see him'', I said.

''Up here'', a voice called up and Leo come up in front of us.

''Leo'', I called happily and ran up to hug him and he hugged me back.

''Oh Leo this is our mother'', I said and she came up to him and he bowed at her and she bowed back.

''It is nice to meet you Leonardo, I am Rose'', my mother said.

''It is also nice to meet you too, follow me this way'', he stared walking and we followed him and we went straight through an alley and lead us to a sewer drain at first we thought he was crazy, but he jumped down and we followed him down. After few minutes of walking we arrived and were shocked of what we saw. This place was a lot like a house.

''Welcome to our lair'', a gruff voice said and we turned and saw a humanoid rat.

''I am Master Splinter, it is an honor to meet you all'', he said then he bowed and we bowed back.

''Hello, my name is Crystal'', I said.

''I'm Amber.''

''My name is Brittney.''

''Sup I'm Sarah.''

''And I am Rose their mother.''

''Pleasure to meet you all'', he said with a smile.

''You all can look around if you want, Mikey's playing video games, Donnie's in his lab, and Raph's working out in the dojo'', Leo said.

''There's a lab?'', Brittney asked.

''There's a dojo?'', Amber asked.

''Yeah the lab is over there and the dojo is over there'', Leo pointed and they both left.

''Where's Mikey?'', Sarah asked and he pointed by the couch and she left too.

''Want to hang out in my room?'', Leo asked a little nervous.

''Sure'', I said with a smile and we both left.

 _ **Splinter's POV~**_

As Leo took Crystal to his room I couldn't help but smile at them. My son has found someone who admires him back.

''They seem to be getting along well'', Rose said from behind me.

''Indeed they are, would you like some tea?'' I asked her.

''Of course'', she said with a smile and I smiled back and we headed to the kitchen for some tea.

* * *

 _ **There we are Chapter 4**_

 _ **Tomorrow I'll put the POV's of the other**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm back again_**

 ** _TMNT belongs to original owners_**

 ** _OC's belong to me_**

 ** _P.S.~ for those of you who read my fanfic and want to know what type of mutant is Rose she's a mouse its also on my profile sorry I forgot to add that._**

 ** _Anyways enjoy_**

 ** _Rate and Review~_**

* * *

 ** _An Unexpected Love_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Brittney's POV~_**

I was heading towards the lab where Leo pointed at and saw the door open. When I walked inside there were chemicals, blueprints, notes, and a lot of computers everywhere. I didn't know that Donnie liked all this kinds of stuff. There were so many gadgets in here I couldn't even count.

''Hello'', a voice said that made me jump. I looked and saw Donnie sitting down with some goggles on his head.

''Oh sorry hi I didn't see you'', I said and I kind of blushed a little. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

''You're Brittney right?'', he asked and I slowly nodded.

''What are you working on?'', I asked and he showed me some sort of cellphone.

''Right now I'm fixing Mikey's cellphone that 'supposedly' got stabbed by Raph's sai'', I was so amazed he made.

''Wow you made that, does it really work like an actual cellphone?''

''Yeah that and we can get Wi-Fi anywhere not to mention unlimited texting'', wow I stared at him with shock I never knew he could do that.

''Wow that's amazing I'm amazed that you built that.''

''Th-thanks it took me a while to build it'', he said with a small blush.

''Can you show me how?'', I asked and he nodded.

''Sure'', he said and he smiled and smiled too with a blush.

I've never felt this way about anyone not even someone like him. Now I know how Crystal feels with Leo. For the first time I'm falling in love. Why is Crystal sometimes right.

 _ **Amber's POV~**_

I was walking towards the dojo and I saw Raph punching a punching bag. I was amazed of how strong he is I was staring at his muscles and I felt a small blush creeping up my cheeks. Why do I fell like this?

''Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna come in?'', a deep voice said to me and I looked and he was staring at me curiously.

''Sorry I just wanted to know what you were doing'', I said a little embarrassed and he crossed his arms.

''Right, you're Amber huh?'', he asked and I nodded.

''Bet you were looking at something besides me punching'', he said with a smirk and I felt my face grow hot.

''Shut up'', I said viciously.

''Who you telling to shut up,girlie?'', which got me mad for him saying that, I'm not girlie.

''Who you calling girlie hot-head?'', and we both glared at each other got in a fighting stance, and started fighting

After a few minutes of fighting we were both panting and we were still glaring at each other. I gave him a busted lip, bloody nose, black eye. and a kick in the gut. He gave me the exact same thing, but he elbowed me in the cheek and there was a bruise forming.

''You know for a girl you sure know how to fight'', he said with a smirk and I smirked back.

''Thanks your not so bad yourself'', I said to him.

''Let's get this blood off of us or else they'll freak out.''

I smiled at him and we headed to the bathroom and started to clean the blood off. I saw him looking at his cut on his lip and I smiled and shook my head.

''Let me help you'', I said and got the first aid kit and started to clean his busted lip and nose.

''You know for a tough girl you sure are a softy'', he said with a smirk and I blushed.

''Shut up and don't talk'', I told him.

Oh man Crystal was right I do have a crush on him. Not to mention he's really buff and strong I just want to- AHH what's happening to me.

 _ **Sarah's POV~**_

I headed towards the couch and saw Mikey playing a video game. Wow he likes video games just like me, can he get any better or what.

''Hey there cutie wanna play?'', a cheerful vice said and I saw that he was looking at me, but I smiled and blushed. HE CALLED ME CUTIE.

''Sure'', I said he gave me another controller and we both started playing.

''You want some pizza?'', he asked me, wow he likes pizza like me.

''Ok'', I said and handed me a plate with two slices.

''So what else do you like to do besides playing video games?'' I asked him.

''I like reading, comics, play pranks on my bros, skateboarding, eat pizza as you can tell, and like getting my brother Raph mad.''

''No way me too, but I get Amber mad.'' We both started laughing, wow can this day get any better.

''So how long have you and your family stayed down here?''

''Ever since we were kids, it stinks being down here, but when we turned sixteen we finally went outside, but only at night.''

''Wow wish I met you that day.''

''Yeah.''

We both started talking to each other about ourselves and we both had a blast. I wish this day would never end. Oh boy I think I'm in love.

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

Me and Leo headed for his room, and when we got there his room was spotless. There was a traditional Japanese bed, and was a mat on the ground. I guess he meditates.

''Nice room'', I told him.

''Thanks'', he said.

''Crystal how did your mother become a mutant?'', he asked me.

''Well actually, she's not our real mother, but she raised us since we were five. Our real parents died by a clan and we lived with our mother Rose ever since.''

''Which clan?''

''The Foot.''

''The Foot! I don't believe it they've gone too far this time.''

''You know The Foot?''

''They've been our enemies ever since we always stop their evil tricks. The Shredder has gone to far this time.''

''The Shredder?''

''Leader of The Foot. Him and his daughter Karai won't stop at nothing to destroy us. Crystal I'm so sorry for what happened to you, your sisters, and your parents.''

''I want revenge for what they did'', I started crying.

''If we see them I'll get them back for what they did and I promise I will protect you.''

I gave him a tight hug and I sobbed into his shoulder. He gave me a hug back and started comforting me. Leo is so sweet, I'm so glad I met him. I took my face off his shoulder and we look into each others eyes again. As we stared at each other we leaned in again and the gap between us was closed. I felt fireworks in my stomach, this time there were no interruptions. When we broke apart we looked at each other again and smiled. I pulled him back for another kiss.

He broke the kiss and looked at me.

''Crystal ever since I met you, you were the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. I was wondering if you umm...w-w-wanted to go out with me?'', and when he said that I grabbed his neck and pulled him into another kiss and he kissed me back.

''What took you so long to ask, and my answer is yes'', I said and he smiled at me and I smiled back.

He picked me up and he started spinning me around and we both laughed. This day keeps getting better an better.

 _ **Unknown's POV~**_

Finally I was out that hell hole and back into the city. Thanks to Master Shredder bailing me out I still needed to do one more thing. When I got home I went into my room, got a box from under my bed, and opened it. Inside was my Foot clan outfit. I put it on and went outside and went to Crystal's sister's house I knew where they lived.

''Get ready Crystal you're coming home with me, and this time you won't escape me'', I said with an evil chuckle.

I'm coming for you Crystal.

* * *

 _ **Ta-Da Chapter 5 what do you think**_

 _ **Let me know if you like it**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_

 _ **P.S.~ I'm going to make a new fanfic, which category:**_

 _ **another TMNT**_

 _ **PPG**_

 _ **MLP**_

 _ **SRMTHFG**_

 _ **or FNAF**_

 _ **Let me know in the reviews**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back with Chapter 6**_

 _ **TMNT belong to their original owners**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

I can't believe it Crystal's my girlfriend. CRYSTAL'S MY GIRLFIREND. When I asked her if she wanted to go out and she said yes it felt like a million fireworks went off inside me. We were still in my room and I was still kissing her. She broke the kiss and she looked at me with a smile and I smiled back. She gave a tight hug, which made me smile even more and hug her back.

''Leo, what are we going to tell our families?'', she said and my smiled disappeared and I felt scared.

''I-I-I don't know, I'm afraid of what Master Splinter might say, we have to tell them'', when I said that she looked at me with wide eyes.

''But if we tell them they might get mad'', she said.

''I know you don't want to and I don't want to either, but we can't just lie to them they're our family.''

''Ok lets hope they're ok with it.''

''I hope so too'', I said and gave her comforting.

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

I was scared to tell them that me and Leo are dating. What if forbid us to see each other I don't want to lose him. I looked at him and he gave me a comforting smile and I smiled back.

''Are you sure you want to tell them?'', I asked , which he nodded at.

''We have to if they find out we're dating and they didn't know they'll be disappointed in us'', he said and he was right we have to or there will be consequences for both of us.

''Let's go'', I said with a confident smile and he smiled back.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking together to explain the others. I hope everything goes well.

 _ **Brittney's POV~**_

I was with Donnie while he was teaching me of how to make his shell phone. It was pretty easy considering I'm good with technology myself. When he said I needed to screw the back I was going to grab the screwdriver, but when I got it his hand was on top of mine and we let go and both blushed furiously, though when he touched my hand I felt a million butterflies fluttering inside my stomach.

''S-s-s-sorry I was going to get it for you'', he said with a nervous and scared tone in his voice with his face a crimson red, and I thought that it was really adorable.

''N-n-no its alright I was still focused on the phone guess I didn't see your hand coming'', I said with a smile and my face still red and he smiled back.

''So how long have you've been making this stuff?'', I asked.

''I've been doing this ever since I was seven'', which shocked me. He started early then I did.

''Wow really I started when I was nine you're really smart Donnie.''

''T-t-thanks you're pretty smart to, mostly every time I explain something to my brothers Leo would think it might not work and Raph and Mikey would just call me a nerd'', which got me mad they should support him not make fun of him.

''Wow I know how you feel my sisters are the exact same thing.''

''Yeah they may get on my nerves and annoy me, but I still care about them'', and I smiled at that and I went up to him and gave him a hug.

 ** _Donnie's POV~_**

When Brittney gave me a hug I felt a warm heat on my face, but I smiled and hugged her back. I've never felt this way before about a girl not even a human girl. I did have a huge crush on April, but it turns out she liked Casey though I let them be together and gave them my congrats. Then until today Brittney made me feel all happy inside nothing I felt nothing like that when I liked April. When I saw Brittney she I have to admit she was really beautiful.

I liked how she likes the same things as me and made me feel happy. She broke the hug and we look into each others eyes. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her hair was really smooth and a nice strawberry blonde color. As we started to lean in and slowly closing our eyes. Just as our lips barely touched we broke away when we heard a loud yell.

''DUDE THAT'S SO COOL.''

 _ **Amber's POV~**_

When me and Raph finished cleaning ourselves he asked if I wanted to go to his room and hang out. I said yes and we were heading towards it. When we got there his room was a little dirty, just the same as my room. I then noticed a small turtle eating a leaf and picked up his head still munching.

''That's Spike my turtle'', he said behind me.

''Cool where's his mom'', I said with a laugh and laughed too.

''Knock it off.''

''Where'd you get him?''

''I found him in the sewers when I was five, I asked Master Splinter if I can keep him, and he said yes as long as I take care of him.''

''He's really cute.'' I scratched under Spike's chin and he closed his eyes and smiled.

''Here that buddy she likes you told you she was a softy.'' I smacked him on his arm and he chuckled.

''Hey first things first I'm not a softy'', I said with a glare.

''Sure you aren't you fixed my lip and nose and you called Spike cute, of course you're not a softy'', he said with a smirk.

''Shut up'', I then shoved him and he shoved me back and we started to wrestle. Suddenly we landed on the floor with me on top laughing and realized what position and we both stopped laughing and blushed.

 _ **Raph's POV~**_

When I saw that Amber was on top of me we both blushed a deep red. I never felt this way about anyone not even someone like her. When I saw Amber the day Leo met Crystal she was pretty hot. She even had the same attitude as me, which made me feel better. I never told my brothers this or else they'll tease me and that'll ruin my hot head ego.

I then realized we were looking at each other. Her eyes were a reddish brown that I could get lost into and her hair was as black as midnight. I couldn't look away from her. We were starting to lean in with our eyes slowly closing. As soon our lips met we were interrupted by a loud yell and we both got up.

''DUDE THAT'S SO COOL.''

 _ **Sarah's POV~**_

Me and Mikey were both joking around while still playing video games. I can't believe I met someone who likes video games like me. I hope this day never ends.

''So Sarah what video do you have at home?'', Mikey asked.

''Well Mario Kart, Crash Bandicoot: Twinsanity, Outlast, Street Fighters, and that's about it'', I said and he grinned.

''Awesome, all I have is Black Ops, Alien Isolation, and Mortal Kombat.''

''Cool I love Mortal Kombat, my favorite character is Raiden I always wanted to summon thunder.''

''Cool I like Scorpion, I want to summon fire.''

''Have you ever played a prank before?''

''Dudette I'm known as Dr. Prankenstein'', he said with a smug grin and I laughed.

''Wow what kind of pranks have you done?''

''Well I glued Raph's hand to a lamp, drew a mustache on Don, gave Leo a teddy bear, which he cuddled with, and threw water balloons at them.''

''Cool I once blew fire crackers in Amber's room while she was asleep, put whip cream on Brittney's hand and tickled her nose so she can rub it on herself, made Crystal talk in her sleep, and splattered pies on their faces.''

''Wow you're genius.''

''Thanks'', I said and I felt butterflies in my tummy when said I was a genius in pranking.

Then we looked at each other and smiled.

 _ **Mikey's POV ~**_

Wow Sarah is amazing not she's hot she's just like me. Dude she's someone I can have fun with everyday. When we looked at each other I felt my face go hot and hers was pink. I couldn't look away from her face. Her eyes were a nice greyish purple and her hair was a nice dirty blonde, man can she get any hotter.

We're both started to lean closer and closer. We were close to closing the gap, until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I saw Leo and Crystal talking with their mother and Sensei, not only that I saw them holding hands.

''No way'', I said shocked which made Sarah look the same direction and her eyes widened.

''Leo, Crystal'', I called to them and they turned to me.

''A-are you guys dating now?'', I asked and they both blushed, though they both nodded.

''No way'', Sarah said with a shocked expression, but she also smiled.

''DUDE THAT'S SO COOL'', I yelled out. My Bro's got a girlfriend.

 _ **Rose's POV~**_

I was having some tea with the boys father. He told me that he has been training them the arts of ninjitsu when they were young. I was amazed that they are skilled ninjas.

''So Rose I know this maybe hard for you to answer, but how did you become what you were, but if it's hard to answer you don't have to answer'', he said. H e has such a gentle heart.

''No I will answer I bet even your sons are curious'', I said. I then began to talk about my past.

 _ **FLASBACK 8 YRS AGO~**_

 _I was walking home from the grocery store to buy food for my daughters. It was already dark and as I was walking down the sidewalk five ninjas came out of nowhere and surrounded me. I accidently dropped the food and got into a fighting stance, while waiting for an attack out came my worst enemy. The Shredder._

 _''Ah Rose we meet again'', he said with a harsh voice._

 _''What do you want you know you're making a mistake again for fighting me'', I said to him in a cold voice._

 _''Nothing much just one simple thing. Just give me your daughters and we'll leave you alone'', when he said that I felt anger burning inside._

 _''If you thing I'll give you my daughters you are insane.''_

 _''Very well then look like I'll just let my ninjas fight you then. ATTACK.''_

 _I fought his five ninjas on my own and it didn't take long. They were all unconscious and it was just The Shredder and me. He was about to attack me when I jumped up and dodged him then gave him a kick to the head and he fell on his knees. While he was down I ran away from him and lost him, but he managed to find me. I tried every route to lose him but he kept finding me. I saw a sewer hatch open and thought he might not find me there. With him behind me I went inside the sewers and hid. He also came in and tried to look for, after 8 minutes of searching he left, finally I was safe. I got back up and went to the surface, but tripped and fell into a puddle of a unknown green substance. When I looked at it I felt a strange change in my body. I started to grow ears and a tail, then I grew white hair all over me. When it was over I saw myself in a puddle and saw a white mouse. After coming out of the sewer I headed home._

 _When I got there I opened the door and went into a nursery and saw four baby girls in their cribs. I walked to Crystal's crib and thought she would cry at my new form, though when she saw me she wanted to be picked up. As I picked her up and held her she didn't even cry just smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Then I realized everything will be fine._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK~** _

''Because of The Shredder he made me what I am today, I just to find him and get revenge.''

''I understand Rose I despise him as mush as you, he took away my master Yoshi and nearly took the life of my sons, I know exactly how you feel.''

He then grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back. Just as I was about to say something Crystal and Leonardo came.

''Mother'', she said to me in a scared tone when I turned to her I saw that she was holding Leo's hand.

''Crystal, are you and my son now in a relationship?'', Splinter asked them and Leonardo nodded.

''Very well then I approve as long as nothing goes wrong between the two of you'', he said with a smile and they both smiled as well.

''I also approve and Leo promise me that you'll protect her'', I said and he nodded.

''I promise'', he said. Just as Splinter was about to speak again his other son Michelangelo called out.

''Leo, Crystal'', he called out and we all turn to him.

''A-are you guys dating now?, he asked , which they both blushed and nodded.

''No way'', Sarah said with a shocked expression and a smile.

''DUDE THAT'S SO COOL'', he yelled out.

I smiled at that, finally my daughter has found happiness.

* * *

 ** _There you go Chapter 6_**

 ** _Sorry this took me forever to write_**

 ** _Let me know what you think_**

 ** _Rate and Review please?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello I'm back with this time with Chapter 7_**

 ** _TMNT belongs to their original owners_**

 ** _OC's belong to me_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Rate and Review~_**

* * *

 ** _An Unexpected Love_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Leo's POV~_**

Right when Mikey yelled everyone came up running.

''What happened, we heard Mikey yell'', Raph said, when I was just about them Mikey beat me to it.

''Leo and Crystal are dating'', which made me and Crystal blush madly.

Everyone soon congratulated us and everything felt right. Soon it was already 8 o'clock.

''Shouldn't you guys get home it's getting pretty late'', I said and they all agreed.

''Not to worry how about we stay till nine'', Rose said and we all agreed.

''Awesome who wants to watch a movie?'', Mikey asked and we all raised our hands.

He put on The Purge and me, Crystal, Raph, and Amber sat on the couch, while Donnie, Brittney, Mikey, and Sarah sat on the floor. While the movie was playing I saw Brittney was holding Don's hand and hiding her face on his shoulder, and Sarah was holding onto Mikey and hiding her face in his chest. Then I saw Amber holding onto Raph as well and hiding her face in her arm, while Raph had his arm around her.

I nudged Crystal and pointed to my brothers and her sisters and she smiled and I put my arm around her and she scooted closer to me. I think soon enough my brothers might get together with her sisters. Right when the movie ended it was now 9 o'clock and the girls had to leave home already. We saw their mother waiting for them at the entrance.

''Are you all ready to leave?'' she asked them and they all nodded. Right when they were about to leave I spoke up.

''Um Madame Rose'', I said and they all turned to me.

''Will it be alright if me and my brothers walk you guys home if it's alright with you'', she then smiled.

''Of course, and please call me Rose'', I smiled at her and asked my brothers if they wanted to come and they agreed.

We started to head out to the surface and walk back towards their house. It was a long walk, but all started messing around. Mikey gave Sarah a piggy-back, well a turtle-back ride while we were walking. Amber and Raph started a funny argument with each other, but then I noticed something under Raph's mask. It looked like a bruise.

''Raph what's under your mask?'', I asked I was about to look when he grabbed my hand.

''Its nothing bro'', he said, he maybe strong but he's a terrible liar.

''Raph let me see'', I said we all then stopped and I tried to grab his mask, but he kept blocking me.

''Don't make me force you Raph'', I said which he gave up and lifted up his mask and it was a bruise and I was concerned.

''Raph what happened?'', I asked with worrisome.

''Nothing just a little rumble with softy here'', he said then looked at Amber and she turned away. Then I noticed she had a bruise on her eye as well.

''Raph, Amber what were guys thinking'', Crystal said.

''Hey she started it'', Raph started to explain.

''Me? You're the one who started it for calling my soft'', Amber exclaimed.

''Sure you aren't, you fixed my lip and nose and you did call Spike cute'', he said with a grin and she glared at him.

''Spike?'', Brittney said in confusion.

''Raph's pet turtle, he raised when he was a kid, I hear him talk to Spike sometimes, its adorable'', Mikey said which made Raph glare at him and made us all laugh.

''Well we're here'', Rose said and we stopped in front of their building.

''Thanks for walking us home guys'', Brittney said.

''Well lets get inside'', Sarah said and rushed to the door.

''Lets get home you guys, I don't want Master Splinter to worry about us'', Donnie said with a bit of concern.

''You guys go on ahead I need to tell Crystal something'', I said and they nodded and left.

''You guys go inside it'll take a minute'', Crystal said to her sisters and they went inside.

''Crystal I just want to say thanks for everything. Even though I'm not human I want to say I'm glad you and I are dating'', I said with a smile and she smiled back.

''Thank you too Leo ever since Tom hurt me you're the only one that made me happy ever since. I don't care if you're human or mutant as long as we protect each other'', she said and she got close to me and brought me to a kiss and I kissed her back with a bit more passion.

There's nothing I want more in the world to protect Crystal from harm and that is a promise I'm going to make.

 _ **Nobody's POV~**_

While our pair was kissing under the moonlight they were unaware that above a apartment building was a shadowed man giving a deadly glare to the couple, but giving a deadly look to the blue clad turtle.

 ** _Unknown's POV~_**

I don't believe my eyes, just when I got to her house I saw her and some mutant freak kissing and that got me in rage. How dare she do this to me doesn't she know who she is dealing with now. When I got a closer look at the turtle I recognized him. I fought him and his brothers before with some other foot ninjas, but with this it could be a perfect revenge.

I ran to The Foot headquarters and went inside his throne room and there was sitting down with his daughter Karai beside him.

''Ah Tom what a pleasant surprise what brings you here'', he said with a deep voice.

''Master Shredder I bring news'', I told him.

''What news do you bring'', he said with a questionable voice.

''It involves the turtles'', I said with an evil gin on my face.

''I see, keep talking'', he said with amusement and I smiled.

This what happens when you mess with me Crystal. Just you and you new turtle boyfriend wait.

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh Tom's planning something with The Shredder**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Also which pair should I put together next:**_

 _ **Raph and Amber**_

 _ **Donnie and Brittney**_

 _ **Or Mikey and Sarah**_

 _ **Let me know in the reviews**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello I'm back with Chapter 8_**

 ** _And the next couple will be:_**

 ** _Mikey and Sarah_**

 ** _TMNT belong to their original owners_**

 ** _OC's belong to me_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Rate and Review~_**

* * *

 ** _An Unexpected Love_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Crystal's POV~_**

I can't believe me and Leo are dating and not only that our parents are ok with it. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

''I'll see you soon'', he said to me.

''Yeah'', I replied we hugged and he left. I went back inside and saw Brittney and Amber talking about something in the kitchen, and Sarah on her phone texting someone.

''Who are you texting?'', I asked her.

''Just a friend'', she said to me.

''Who?''

''A friend.''

I got curious and I tried to grab her phone, but she kept it away from me. it was a hard struggle, but I managed to grab her phone and look at it. Turns out she was texting Mikey and she grabbed it back.

''You and Mikey exchanged numbers?'', I asked her and she blushed.

''So you and Leo exchanged numbers too'', she said to me.

''Ok when did you guys give each others numbers?''

''When you, Brittney, and Amber were with the guys, he's really sweet.''

I smiled at her and went to the kitchen and saw Amber and Brittney talking about this night.

''I don't know why I feel like this Britt Its making feel weird'', Amber said with her down.

''I know how you feel I've never felt this way before about anyone'', Brittney said I smiled and joined in on the conversation.

''Talking about two known I presume'', I said with a grin and they both blushed.

''Knock it off Crystal its easy for you to say, Raph is making feel different I don't know how to express my feelings for a guy'', Amber said while looking away.

''Its alright Amber just try and talk to him he's almost like you'', I said and she glared at me with a flustered face while Brittney giggled.

''And you to Brittney talk to Donnie he's like you too'', I told her and she blushed furiously.

''Well he's been teaching me how to make a shell phone while we were with them'', she said while looking away.

''Alright I'll ask Leo if we can over again next time ok Sarah's already ahead of you guys'', I said and they shocked expressions.

I left to my room and layed down on my bed. I picked up my phone and saw that I got a message from Leo.

 _'Hey Crystal its me wanted to know if you and your sisters wanted to hang out tomorrow night, Master Splinter said he's okay with okay with it'_

I smiled and messaged him back.

'Sure I'll let my sisters and mom know' I replied to him.

 _'Great see you tomorrow night and I'll make sure to not let Amber and Raph fight again'_

I laughed a little.

'Cool see you tomorrow night, bye' I sent him.

 _'Bye'_

I turned off my phone and put it to charge. I went to my drawers and put on my pj's and went to sleep. As I was slept silently I was woken up by broken glass. I sat up and saw that somebody threw a rock at my window. I got up and looked to see who threw it, but as I looked out nobody was there. I picked up the rock and saw a note attached to it. I picked up the note unfolded it and read it.

 _'You've made a big mistake for leaving me Crystal and not only that you, begin dating that giant turtle freak.'_

 _'For that I have no choice, but to kill him to teach you a lesson for leaving me and sending me to jail.'_

 _'But now that I'm out thanks to Master Shredder I'm taking you back and we are going to get married if you like it or not.'_

 _'Just you wait Crystal, when I come back for you I'll lock you up so you won't leave me ever again.'_

 _'Don't worry The Foot HQ will be you new home and you won't be harmed, we'll be together again soon.'_

 _'Just wait I'm coming for you soon.'_

 _'Sincerely Your-Soon-To-Be-fiancé,_

 _Tom.'_

 _P.S.~ Master Shedder has everything planned for our wedding, hope your ready to be a married woman._

When I finished reading the note my heart was racing and I felt completely frozen. He's part of The Foot, the people that killed my parents. He must've saw me and Leo together and now he's gong to kill him. I can't lose Leo like I lost my parents. I ran out of my room and woke everyone up. When everyone came out they saw me shaking in fear and they became worried.

''Crystal what's wrong?'', mother asked with a worried expression. I still had the note in my hand and I gave it to her. The more they read, the more their eyes grew wide.

''THAT SON OF A B****'', Amber yelled out.

''He's part of The Foot!?'', Brittney said with a scared look.

''The Shredder's coming back'', Sarah said with a shocked expression.

My mother didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and crumpled up the note.

''Tom has done enough trouble for all of us, we have to go somewhere safer, but where'', she said while walking to living room as we followed behind her. We didn't know where to go and we can't leave New York with my mother in public, plus I don't want to leave Leo. I was about to say something when Sarah spoke first.

''Hey what about they guy's lair nobody knows that they're down there'', she said which got us to look at her.

''She's got a point, who would look under a sewer?'', Amber said.

''I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're right nobody knows they're down there'', Brittney said.

''Crystal see if you can call Leonardo and tell him if we can go down there for our safety'', mother told and I nodded.

I went back to my room and grabbed my phone and dialed Leo's number. I heard ringing then it answered.

 _'Hello'_ , he was asleep, I can tell by how tired he sounds.

''Leo its me'', I said with panic so he can understand.

 _'Hey what's wrong?'_ , I began explaining everything of what the note said.

 _'Tom's part of The Foot!?'_

''Yes now he's after me and he's planning to kill you I don't want that to happen to you, also we need somewhere to stay so they won't find us.''

 _'I'll ask Master Splinter and see if he'll let you.'_

''Thanks Leo, call me if he says anything.''

 _'Alright just hang on, call you later.'_

''Bye'', I then hung up the phone and went back to my sisters.

''What did he say?'', Sarah asked me.

''He's going to tell his father first he'll call me to tell me what he says'', they all nodded and we waited.

Please let him say yes.

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh Tom planning to kidnap Crystal**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Back with Chapter 9**_

 _ **TMNT belongs original their owners**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

I rushed to my brother's rooms and woke them all up and then I went to Master Splinter's room and woke him up too. They all went to the living room while rubbing their eyes and yawning.

''What the shell Leo its 1 in the morning'', Raph said with a grumpy tone, he hates being woken up early in the morning.

''I'm sorry to wake you all, but Crystal called today, her and her family are in danger'', I said which made them wake up. I began to tell them what Crystal told me. When I finished telling them they all had shocked expressions.

''So her ex-fiancé is now our enemy working with the Shredder'', Sensei said.

''She also told me that her and her family need a safe place to stay she asked if they can stay here so The Foot won't get them'', I told him and he began to stroke his beard.

''I see call her and tell her and her family to bring some of their clothes, just enough to see if we can stop Shedder's ninjas to come after them'', he said and I nodded and called her again. I waited for her to answer and she picked up.

 _'Hello'_

''Crystal its me Leo, I got good news Master Splinter says you guys can stay here until we stop Tom from getting you''

 _'Oh thank you Leo we'll grab all of our stuff and head over there'_

''I'll ask my brothers to come along to see if no one follows us back, we'll be on our way to get you guys''

 _'Ok tell me when you're here and we'll go outside'_

''Alright, bye''

 _'Bye'_

I hung up my phone and looked my brothers.

''You guys come with me I need to be on the rooftops and make sure no Foot ninjas are following us'', I told them and they all nodded. We all headed out to pick them up.

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

I went to my room and got almost all of my clothes. I didn't know how long we'll be there, so I just got almost all of them. I put them in my backpack and put on my shoes and jacket. I also got some soaps, my toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and other things I needed. I went downstairs and saw my sisters and mom with their stuff.

''Is he coming yet?'', Brittney asked me.

''I think he's almost here'', I told then I my phone rang and saw that I got a text message from Leo.

 _'Come outside we're here'_ , it said and we all went outside and saw Leo and Donnie outside with weapons on them.

''Hey, you guys ready?'', Leo asked us and we all nodded. They started walking us to the lair and we made it to the alley and down came Raph and Mikey.

''Were there any Foot ninjas Raph?'', Leo asked him.

''Only a few, but we managed to kick their butts'', he replied.

''Mikey'', Sarah said overjoyed with a big smile, she then ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

''Sup dudette'', he said to her with a smile too. Donnie opened the sewer grate and we all went down. We kept walking till we reached the entrance of the lair and there was Master Splinter standing there with his cane.

''Crystal I understand that you ex-fiancé Tom is part of the Foot if I'm correct'', he said and I nodded.

''I see for that you can all stay here until we stop them from hunting you all down'', he said with a smile and I smile back at him.

''Thank you Master Splinter I promise we won't cause any trouble'', I said to him and he smiled.

''Also for tomorrow I have something special planned for you all, but I must ask Rose first for permission'', he said and our mother followed him to his room. Right before they entered Master Splinter turned to us.

''Sleep well everyone get plenty of rest'', he said and we replied 'goodnight' him as well.

''So where are going to sleep at?'', Brittney asked.

''Well the couch isn't big enough for all of you and we don't have extra blankets'', Donnie said.

''Why can't they just sleep with us in our rooms?'' Mikey said which got us all to blush and that earned him a smack to head by Raph.

well we have no other option, but if its ok with you all'', Leo said with a flustered face and we all nodded. We all went our separate ways. Me and Leo made it to his room and he closed the door.

''If you want I could sleep on the floor and you sleep on the bed'', Leo said, but I stopped him.

''No I'll sleep on floor, or maybe we could just sleep on the same bed'', I said while looking away with a blushing face.

''I-I-If its alright with you'', he said with his face red as Raph's mask.

''Um sure'', he said and then he climbed on the bed and I took off my jacket and shoes, and then climbed in with him. I shivered a little and he wrapped his arm around me, and I smiled a bit. We ended up falling asleep in each other arms.

 _ **Amber's POV~**_

Me and Raph got his room and when we got there he went under his bed and got out a sleeping bag.

''What are you doing?'' I asked him.

''Just getting my sleeping bag ready, you can have my bed if you want'', he said, but I stopped him.

''No I'll sleep in the sleeping bag you can sleep on your bed'', I told him, but he shook his head.

''No you sleep on the bed, or just to get to bed already we could both sleep on my bed'', he said which got us to both blush.

''Um sure'', I said to him and he got on the bed and got in after. I felt a little cold and I shivered a little and her wrapped his arms around me, which caused me to blush even more, but I smiled a little, then I fell asleep right after.

 _ **Brittney's POV~**_

Me and Donnie walked into his room and inside was some techno equipment I've never seen anything like these before.

''Did you make these?'' I asked him with a smile.

''Yeah I made them when the guys and I are in trouble'', he said.

''Cool'', I said and saw that he was getting a pillow and blanket and spread it across the floor.

''Here take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor'', He said, but I shook my head furiously.

''No I'll sleep on the floor you can sleep on your bed'', I said to him.

''No you sleep on my bed, I don't want you sleeping on the floor'', he said with a blush.

''W-w-well we could s-sleep on your bed'', I said with a stutter and a red face.

''If you want'', he said and I nodded. He put the blanket and pillow away and he climbed on the bed, and I climbed in after. I felt a shiver down my spine and I started shaking, then I felt his arm wrap around me and I smile a little and I ended up falling asleep.

 _ **Sarah's POV~**_

Me and Mikey made it to his room and when we went inside I saw a lot of comic books everywhere.

''Wow you have a lot more comics then me'', I said a little jealous.

''Thanks I collect a lot'', he said with a smug grin. He then got out a sleeping bag out under his bed.

''What are you doing?'', I asked him.

''Just fixing up my sleeping bag, just lay down on the bed'', he told me.

''No I'll sleep in the sleeping bag'', I told him, but he shook his head.

''It's alright you can sleep on my bed.''

''The floor's uncomfortable for you and me, so how about we sleep on the bed'', I said which caused us both to blush.

''Um if you want, but I will so your knight in shining armor will protect from the dark'', he said with a grin and I giggled. He put his sleeping bag away and got into the bed and I got in after. As I layed down on the bed with him I shivered a little and he slowly wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. Then I fell asleep right after.

 _ **Rose's POV~**_

As Splinter and I walked into his room and he shut the door we sat Indian style on the floor and he began to speak.

''Rose I've been meaning to ask you something very important'', he said.

''What is it?'', I said.

''Because of Crystal's ex-fiancé being part of the Foot and putting your daughters and my son's life at stake, I would like to reach your daughters the art of ninjitsu making them skilled kunoichis.''

''Ah if its to help them protect themselves ad each other then I will let you train them.''

''Perfect I'll train them first thing tomorrow'', I smiled at him.

''Thank you for everything Splinter'', I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

''Anything for you Rose'', he said and we both smiled at each other.

My daughters will finally be safe and out of harm's way.

 _ **Unknown's POV~**_

Me and a couple of other ninjas made it to Crystal's house and when we got to the front door I picked the lock and opened the door. When I got inside I made it quietly to her room and saw an empty bed. I looked all over the house and saw that her sister weren't here either, and I got furious. When we got back inside I saw two of the ninjas to keep a watch on them on the ground unconscious.

''What happened?'' I growled at them.

''We were still watching their house when all of a sudden something hard hit us on our heads and that's it'', he said to me. I then growled loudly and left. She's gone and now I can't find her anywhere. They must be with those freaks, but where.

Crystal you just made the biggest mistake of your life.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 there we go**_

 _ **Let me know if you like it**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm back with Chapter 10**_

 _ **Sorry for taking forever to update I got grounded and I lost privileges to use my computer**_

 _ **TMNT belongs to their original owners**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock and saw it was 7 o'clock. I stretched for a little and felt something warm on my chest. I looked down and saw Crystal snuggled up against me. I smiled and kissed her head. She started murmuring and she woke up with a yawn. She rubbed and opened her eyes and she looked up and smiled at me.

''Morning sleeping beauty'', I teased and she giggled.

''Shut up'', she said, which made me chuckle. We both got up and we left to the kitchen. As soon as we got there we saw everyone else there having breakfast.

''Ah Leonardo, Crystal now that you are all here I will explain the news, but first let us all eat'', Master Splinter said, which got me curious. Then Mikey gave us all plates with an omelet and we all began eating. When we all finished eating we put our plates in the sink and Master Splinter told us all to go to the dojo. When we went inside we all sat down and Sensei sat with Rose by his side.

''Now that you all are here I will now explain the news'', Sensei said.

''Girls this early morning when you arrived I had a small chat with your mother and told if I can teach the art of ninjitsu to you four, and she agreed'', he said which got us all shocked.

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

As soon as Splinter said that it got me shocked including everyone. Us fighting as ninjas I don't if I can handle it.

''Mom you agreed to it?'', I asked her.

''Yes, but for a good reason it is time for you to learn how to protect yourselves and each other, also you never know if the boys will need help'', she said and she was right. Leo saved me the first day we met, now I want to save him. I looked at each at my sisters and they nodded.

''Alright Master Splinter teach us'', I said and he smiled.

''Woo-hoo we're going to be ninjas'', Sarah shouted out.

''Sarah ninjitsu isn't just for showing off, it also includes honor, loyalty, and respect and you must use it wisely'', Master Splinter explained which made her put her head down.

''First let my sons show you'', he said and the boys got up and grabbed their weapons. As they got their weapons they all went to different side. It was Leo vs. Raph and Donnie vs. Mikey. They got into fighting positions and waited when to start.

''Hachime'', Master Splinter shouted out and they all began to fight. I was impressed they way they were fighting doing backflips, front flips, kick flips, low kicks, even using their weapons to block. I was impressed at they're fighting skills. For forty minutes we were watching them fight each other.

''Yame'', Master Splinter said and they stopped and put they're weapons away.

''Very good my sons, you've done well please be seated'', he said to them.

''Hai Sensei'', they said and bowed and went to sit down.

''Now you see it took them years of practice, but for you girls it I hope it will take weeks'', he said to us and we all nodded.

''But for now I'll teach you girls basic training such as self defense and counter attacks, understood?'' he said and we all nodded and he smiled.

''Good now your training starts now, stand up'', he told us and we stood up.

''Follow my movements and do exactly what I do'', he told us and he taught every counter attack and self defense move there are. Some were easy, yet some were difficult. When it was over he said to us he'll be doing this everyday until we're ready and then he'll let us use weapons.

 _ **6 WEEKS LATER~**_

After six weeks of training it felt like if we were training for years. We already improved and he let us use weapons three weeks ago. We even practiced fighting with the guys and it was fun. Until it was over Master Splinter came up to us and gave us some news.

''You have practiced so hard for weeks and now you are ready to fight against danger, come I now have weapons for you girls'', Master Splinter said and he took us to the rack.

''Crystal, you have shown great honor fighting really hard and being whenever, for you I give you two katana swords'' he came up to me and gave me two katanas. I reached for and bowed.

''Amber, you have shown strength, bravery and protection for your sisters, for you I give you two tessen fans'', he said to amber and gave her to fans with blades at the end and she grabbed them and bowed.

''Brittney, you have shown bravery for your sister, always staying their by their side whenever they are in danger, and always showing intelligence and dedication, for that I give you a naginata'', he said to Brittney and gave her a staff like Donnie's with a blade at the end.

''Amber, you may have showing off your skills, but you shown hope, dedication, loyalty, and courage, and for that I give you a kusarigama'', he said to her and he gave two scythe weapons with a chain linked together. She got it and bowed.

''Congratulations, you four are now honorary ninjas'', he said to all of us he bowed and we bowed back.

As we left we saw the guys there with smiles and we smiled back and we bowed at each other. As we were with them our mother managed to make us ninja armor. It was chest and back plated along with black skinny jeans with knee pads and elbow pads. Also we even got our own masks. Mine was a light sky blue, Amber's was hot pink, Brittney's was a light purple and Sarah's was a yellow orange. We were all heading outside to stop Tome from hurting us or anyone.

''Now remember be careful you never know what he has planned if he sees you'', our mom said to us and we all nodded.

It was now time to put an end to all this. I will not let Tom hurt Leo or my sisters. Its time for Tom to surrender and leave me alone.

* * *

 ** _The fight has now begun_**

 ** _Let me know what you think_**

 ** _Rate and Review please?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm back again with Chapter 11**_

 _ **TMNT belong to original owners**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Nobody's POV~**_

As the guys and the girls reached the building they were looking around for any Foot ninjas. They had their weapons incase of attack. Though what they don't know that they were being watched by an unknown shadow.

 _ **Tom's POV~**_

There they were those freaks with Crystal and her sisters. Not only that Now her and her sisters are ninjas with weapons. Looks like I'm going to get some back up. Maybe I'll even take Crystal's sisters too. I don't want them to miss their sisters big day. I grabbed my cellphone and called Shredder. Won't he be pleased for what I found.

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

We were all waiting for any Foot ninjas that were going inside their apartment. I couldn't let anything happen to Crystal she's important to me. After waiting for twenty minutes we heard a voice.

''Well, well, well, look what we have here'', the voice said and we all turned and saw a Foot ninja.

''Tom'', Crystal said in shock, so that's Tom he's going to pay for what he did to Crystal.

''What are you doing here'', Amber said with a hiss.

''What I came for, my fiancé'', and that got me mad.

''Forget it Tom I'm not going to marry you, we're through so step aside and leave me alone'', Crystal said with a glare, but he chuckled.

''Make me'', he said and got in a fighting stance.

''You fighting us this has got to be good'', Raph said with a smug grin.

''Oh no, this time I'm not alone'', he said and out came more Foot ninjas and there stood the Shredder and we got into our fighting positions with our weapons out.

''Ah turtles, what a pleasant surprise I was expecting just you four, but now that you have brought the girls I now have what I came for'', the Shredder said and it got us all confused.

''What do you want with us?'' Brittney said with a bit of fear.

''Simple I want you four girls to join us and defeat these freaks'', he said.

''Does the phrase 'not interested' ring a bell to you'', Sarah said.

''Very well then if four won't join the easy way, looks like you'll join the hard way'', and when he said that we got ready.

''GET THEM'', he yelled and every Foot ninja came charging at us and we charged at them.

It was a tough battle most us managed to dodge their weapons and get them unconscious. I saw out of the corner of my eye was Crystal fighting Tom he had katana blades as well. I ran up to her and helped. Just as she fell to the ground I kicked Tom and helped Crystal up. Tom got up as well and he gave me a death glare.

''So you're the one who took my fiancé away from me'', he said and I glared at him.

''What makes you think that she'll marry out of all the things you did to her'', I said to him.

''She must learn that she now belongs to me and the Foot, so get out of my way'', he said, but I had my katanas out and he had his out and we charged at each other. Our sword fighting was pretty long he almost slit my throat, but I blocked him. He was a skilled swordsman, but I couldn't let him near Crystal. I sweep his leg and kicked him away and fell on his back. Just as I was about to knock him out I heard a scream.

''RAPH NO'', I turned my head and my eyes bulged.

 _ **Raph's POV~**_

I was fighting Foot ninjas that were in my way. These guys don't put up a fight. I saw Amber fighting them with her tessens and I have to say she was pretty good with those, but I saw a ninja behind her with sword ready to strike her down. I was running towards her and knocking out ninjas that were in my way. Just as he got close to her I ran quickly to her.

''Amber watch out'', I said just as she turned I made it and pushed her, and that got me a slash on my chest. I kicked the guy away from me and I fell on the ground I saw blood all over me.

''RAPH NO'', Amber screamed out and she ran towards me and she kneeled to me and put my head in her lap.

''Raph why did you do that?'', Amber told me I looked in her eyes and tears were streaming down her face. I managed to lift my hand and wipe away her tears and smile at her.

''I couldn't let you get hurt, you're really important me and I couldn't let anything happen to you'', I said to her and she produced more tears. Then everyone came to me.

''Leo I think we should get out of here, if we leave fast I could stitch up Raph's wound'', Donnie said to Leo and he nodded. He got out a few smoke bombs and just as the Foot ninjas started coming to us he threw them to the ground and they exploded everywhere. I was picked up from the ground and we mad it to the nearest sewer grid. Just as we went down I went unconscious.

 _ **Amber's POV~**_

Donnie was carrying Raph on his back and I was still scared that he might die. I don't want to lose him now. Don carried him into his lab and closed the door. We all waited for thirty minutes and he came out. He got in front of us and smiled.

''Who wants to see him first?'', he said and we all smiled and I felt relief then I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Leo giving me a warm smile.

''You go see him Amber'', he said and I nodded and went inside. I saw him laying down with a bandage around his chest and I frowned for a bit. He turned his head this way and gave me a smirk.

''Hey'', I said to him.

''Hey'', he replied. I got a chair and sat down next to him.

''You saved my life'', I said to him.

''Well like I said you're really important to me.''

I couldn't help but smile and I leaned down and kissed him. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. I broke the kiss and looked down and saw him smiling.

''I knew you liked me'', he said in a teasing way and I giggled.

''Shut up'', I said to him and he smirked and we both kissed again. Suddenly someone barged in.

''Hey Amber are you done in-'', Donnie barged in on us kissing and me and Raph both blushed.

''Uh I'll give you a few more minutes'', he said with embarrassment and closed the door.

 _ **Donnie's POV~**_

When I closed the door and left I felt my face heat. When I went back to the living room I saw everyone look at me.

''Don what's wrong, why is you face read?'', Leo asked me.

''You ok, how are Amber and Raph?'', Crystal asked.

''Y-y-yeah just give them a few minutes'', I said to them I walked away still embarrassed what just happened.

 _ **Shredder's POV~**_

As all smoke cleared out I saw that they were all gone. I was furious and we all headed back to the headquarters. I almost had those girls, their power would've made me invincible. Next time when I see them they will come with me willingly or not. The power they have will be mine.

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh** **Shredder is mad and what power do the girls have that he wants**_

 _ **And awe a cute moment between Raph and Amber**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm back with Chapter 12**_

 _ **TMNT belongs to their original owners**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review?**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

After our fight I still wondered why the Shredder wanted me and my sisters. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. Then Leo came up to me with a worried expression.

''Are you ok?'', he asked and I shook my head.

''What's wrong?'', he asked me with concern, I got up and left.

''I need to talk to my mom for a second'', I told him as I left to see mom.

I went up to Splinter's room and knocked on the door. I heard a 'come in' and I opened the door and saw mother and Splinter meditating. I walked up to them and sat down. They both looked up and looked at me.

''Crystal what is the matter?'', Mother asked me.

''I need to ask you something mother'', I told her and Splinter got up and went to the door.

''I'll leave you both alone'', he said and closed the door as he left and I looked back at my mother.

''Mother today we were attacked by the Shredder and his henchmen, and when he showed up he told us that he wanted me and my sisters to join him, and I want to know, why does he want us?'', I asked her and she looked down.

''I've been wanting to tell you four when you were ready, but now that you ask me this I need to tell you and your sisters now'', she said and we both got up to get our sisters. When we got to the living room no one was there then we saw the lab door open and they were all there and I noticed Amber and Raph holding hands with everyone else smiling. Sarah saw us and walked over.

''Crystal, mom you missed it'', she said and it got us both confused.

''Missed what?'', I asked her.

''Amber and Raph are dating now'', she said and we both smiled. Looks like Amber does have a soft spot for Raph after all. We went up to them and both saw us and we both smiled and congratulated them.

''Now that we are all here, I can finally tell you'', mother said and we all looked at her.

''Tell us what mother'', Brittney said with curiousness.

''The truth of your past girls'', she said and we all listed.

''Many years ago, when you four were young, your real mother and father were part of a tribe known as 'The Enchanted Tribe'. They were a happy peaceful group everyone roamed free and happy. You four were the next new group of the tribe. The tribe had powers no one has ever seen in the real world. Your mother and father had powers as well, including myself. When suddenly, a portal opened up and The Shredder somehow found us and said if we join him he'll let us show ourselves in the real world, but all of us refused and he became furious. Then everything was in shambles and everything was burning. Some of us survived and fled to other places, but some of were killed. Your mother and father tried to protect you four, but there were so many of them. Your parents with their kind hearts told me to take you far from here and leave, I wanted to stay and fight, but they pushed into the forest. I ran with all of you in my arms and when I turned I witnessed you parents being killed with my own very eyes. Everyone we know and love were now gone. I had a friend to erase away some of your memories, but some of them made you remember you parents and what happened to them. All I had to was to protect you from harm. And now that he is back you four must carry on your destiny'', mother finished her story and we were all speechless.

''W-w-wait we were some part of a tribe?'', Amber asked her and she nodded.

''How can you be sure?'', Sarah asked. Then our mother picked up her hand and it glowed a bright turquoise color and she waved to the other side and it picked every paper on the floor and they went into a nice neat pile. The she waved over Donnie's desk and it made it neat. We all stared in shock.

''Now you see, you four are part of this tribe that was destroyed, I know you maybe upset for me not telling you soon, but understand that now it is your destiny to stop the Shredder, please say that you'll help?'', she said and Sarah stood up and went up to our mother and gave her a hug.

''I'll help you mom'', she said with a little bit of tears.

''Me too'', Brittney chimed in.

''I want to join too'', Amber said. Then they looked at me for my answer and I looked down. The Shredder already took my parents lives, he will pay. I looked up and smiled.

''What do we have to do to unleash our powers'', I said and they all smiled at me.

''I know this friend I've met years ago, he'll be able to help, I'll see if I can contact him'', mother said and she left to call him. We all went into the living room, except Amber who stayed by Raph's side. Our mother came back and smiled.

''He'll come tomorrow afternoon, and then your powers will be unraveled'', she said and she walked away.

I was still shocked that we were some part of a tribe that our parents were in. Leo must've saw my expression and he put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him and we both smiled.

''You alright Crystal?'', he asked me.

''I'm just shocked that we had this secret for a long time and we just been told this now'', I said.

''Hey she only hid it to protect you and your sisters, I know you understand already.''

''Yeah, but now tomorrow looks like we'll unleash our powers soon.''

''Yeah, and hey don't worry if there's any trouble just let me know and I'll help, ok'', I looked at him and hugged him.

Tomorrow will be a new chapter for us to unleash our powers. Soon I'll avenge my parents for what they did to us.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 is now finished**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm back with Chapter 13**_

 _ **TMNT belongs to original owners**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

Today was the day we would unleash our powers and see if this was true. I was in the living room watching t.v. in the lair with the others when suddenly a bright light and we turned and as soon as the light faded there was a middle aged man with tribal tattoos on his arms, he had a shaved head, and he was wearing an ancient robe.

''Ah Rose it is good to see you again'', the man said to our mother.

''It is good to see you too Harold'', our mother said to the man known as Harold.

''Are these James and Annabelle's children, my have they grown'', he said, though I was shocked that he knew our parent's names.

''You know our mom and dad?'', Sarah asked him and he smiled and nodded.

''Of course me and your father were best friends I also met his wife when we saw each other, I'm really sad that they are now gone'', he replied and he looked down and frowned, but he brought his face back up.

''Now let's get down to why I am here, I bet you already know that Rose told you about our tribe correct?'', he asked us and we nodded.

''Good follow me'', Harold said and all us followed him to the dojo, including the guys.

''Let get this ready'', he said and his hand glowed a green aura and then candles were floating out of his robe and set them in a circle and then they lit up mysteriously.

''Sit down girls'', he told us and we all sat down Indian style.

''They key to unlocking your power may sound difficult, but they we do it is through our emotions: anger, fear, sadness, and happiness'', he said.

''How do we do that?'', Brittney asked him and looked at her.

''Just think of what makes you happy, like this'', he said and he looked, closed his eyes and his body glowed a grass green aura and things from the dojo started floating around then they were placed back down gently. Harold looked back up and his body stopped glowing.

''What did you think of?'', I asked him and he smiled.

''Your father, he was like a brother to me we had each others back when we were young, I could never forget the time we spent together'', he said and it mad us smile.

''Now you try, just think of what makes you happy'', he said to us and we closed our eyes and I thought about the things that made me happy. My parents, mother Rose, my sisters, my friends from school, but suddenly my thoughts went to Tom and what he did to me. I snapped my eyes open and closed them again trying to think of my happiest moments. Then they went to Leo. How I met when he saved me, when he cheered me up, when we hung out together, when we kissed, and when he saved us from Tom capturing me. I smiled then I heard a gasp I opened my eyes and everyone was looking at me and I stared at my body and it was glowing a sky blue aura.

''Ah, Crystal catch'', Harold said to me and he threw an apple at me and when he threw it my arm extended and the apple stopped midair.

''Whoa, cool'', Mikey said.

''Well done Crystal you achieved your powers first, stand and just wait right there while your sisters unlock their powers'', Harold said to me and I stood and waited with the guys.

''You ok?'', Leo asked me and I nodded.

 _ **Amber's POV~**_

That was amazing that Crystal has her powers now. I closed my eyes and went to my thoughts. Mom and dad, my sisters, fighting, then they went to Raph. When we met, goofed around, wrestled, when he showed me Spike, when he saved my life from the Foot, when we kissed, and finally became a couple. I started to smile.

''Wow'', Sarah said and I opened my eyes to look at her and I saw everyone look at me and I looked down and my body was glowing a hot pink. My eyes widened.

''Amber'', Harold called to me. I looked at him and he threw a book, I reached out my arm and the book stopped and floated.

''Very good Amber you may wait as well'', he said to me and I stood and waited with the others.

''Nice job'', Raph said to me with a smirk and I smiled at him.

 _ **Brittney's POV~**_

Amazing that Amber and Crystal got there powers already. I closed my eyes went to my thought. My parents, My awards from school, my sisters, school, which I know may sound boring to others, and Donnie. He made me happy a lot. Him teaching about his inventions, his kind personality, his cute gap when he smiles, when he focuses on his inventions I find it cute when his tongue sticks out on the side if his lip. Its really adorable. I smile warmly at those memories.

''Britt'', Sarah called me. I opened my eyes and looked at her and saw that everyone else was looking at me and I looked down and saw my body was glowing a light violet.

''Brittney'', Harold called out I turned to him and he threw an orange at me I reached for it, then it floated in the air.

''Well done Brittney you may as well'', he told me and I got up and went with the others.

''That was great Brittney'', Donnie said to me with a smile and I smiled back at him and blushed.

 _ **Sarah's POV~**_

Wow Brittney did it, now it's just me. I closed my eyes and went to my thoughts. I never thought this hard. My mom and dad, video games, pizza, comic books, skateboarding, Mikey. All of my thoughts went to Mikey. When we met, played video games, talked with each other, and how much we had in common. I smiled at those moments with Mikey. Then I heard everyone gasp behind me and I opened my eyes and I looked at my body and saw it glowing a yellow orange color.

''Sarah'', Harold called me. I looked at him and he threw me a cup and I extended my arm and the cup stopped in the air and I was shocked. I finally did it.

''Congratulations girls, for now this was step 1, step 2 will be tomorrow afternoon, I will see you all tomorrow'', he said and he steeped outside of the dojo.

''It was good seeing you again Rose and it is nice to meet you Splinter'', he said and he bowed and our mother and Sensei bowed back.

''It is nice to meet you too Harold'', Splinter replied.

''That was awesome dudette'', Mikey said with joy and I giggled at him.

''How about we all have some lunch?'', Crystal said and we headed into the kitchen when suddenly someone came to the lair.

''Hey guys we're back'', a teenage girl with red hair in a ponytail came in with a teenage boy with black hair and a bandanna and he had missing teeth in the front.

''Um guys who are they?'', the boy asked.

''Um let me explain everything'', Leo intervened.

Well this just got interesting.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 is finished and the girl got their powers**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm back with Chapter 14**_

 _ **TMNT belong to original owners**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

I began to explain to April and Casey about everything that happened and they understood. At first they were shocked that we brought more people in the lair, but they calmed down after I told them.

''So your ex is forcing you to marry him!?'', Casey asked in shock and Crystal nodded.

''I can't believe he would do this to you and everything that he's done to you, we want to help'', April said and put her hand on Crystal's shoulder and we were all shocked.

''Really, but what if you guys get in danger'', she told them.

''Don't worry, April here has been training with Master Splinter, and me I just want to bash some heads here'', Casey said with a cocky grin and we all laughed.

''Thank you, my name Crystal West and these are my sisters'', Crystal said with a smile as she pointed to her sisters.

''I'm Amber'', she said with Raph's arm around her waist.

''My name is Brittney.''

''My names is Sarah.''

''Nice to meet you all I'm April O'Neil and this is my boyfriend'', she said and pointed to Casey.

''The name's Casey Jones, hey wait I know you'', he said as he looked at Amber.

''Really?'', she said curiousness.

''Yeah you punched Sheila Mason in the nose and it was hilarious, I witnessed it'', Casey said.

''Yeah well she deserved it for calling me a b****, she should watch what she's saying for a girl who looks like an ugly prostitute'', she said and we all laughed.

''Ok now that we know each other, what happened when we were gone?'', April asked.

''Other than Leo and Crystal and Raph and Amber going out, nothing much happened'', Mikey blurted he got a smack to the head by Raph.

''Really, that's great I'm happy for you guys'', April said with a big smile.

''Awesome Raph never thought you would get a girlfriend who would date a turtle'', Casey said which earned a glare from Raph.

''Never thought a girl like April would go out with a toothless guy like you'', Amber said and we all laughed.

''Hey, losing my two front teeth shows that I'm awesome at hockey'', Casey said.

''Yeah it also shows what you're getting for Christmas first'', Amber replied and we all bursted laughing and Casey just sank at the chair and pouted.

''Also, today the girls have unlocked their powers'', Mikey said.

''Wow you guys have powers show me'', Casey said. Crystal put up her hand and it glowed and then Mikey's comic books started floating.

''Whoa, that's amazing'', April said.

''Yeah, but Harold said this was part one, tomorrow is part two'', Crystal said as placed back all the comic books.

''Well I want to see it when we come back'', April said.

''Well who's hungry?'', Mikey asked out of the blue and we all raised our hands and he headed for the kitchen.

We all had a great time talking to each other. About a few hours later April and Casey left and we all headed off to bed. The next day Harold came back and we went to the dojo and they all sat while me and my brothers watched, April and Casey came back and waited for what was happening.

''Now that we are back here it is time for part two'', Harold said and his hands glowed.

''Not only is our power just to lift things, we also use it for self defense'', he said and through an energy ball at the training dummy and it was a direct hit.

''Who would like to go first?'', he asked and Sarah went up and she closed her eyes and her hands glowed and she opened her eyes and hit the dummy with an energy ball on the head.

''Very good Sarah'', he said to her and she went to the other side of the dojo. Then Amber went next and she closed her eyes and her hands glowed, she then opened her eyes and hit the dummy with an energy ball on the side.

''Well done Amber'', he said and went with Sarah. Next Crystal went up and she closed her eyes and her hands glowed, and when she opened them she threw an energy ball on its abdomen.

''Perfect Crystal'', he said to her and she went with her sisters. Next Brittney came up and she looked scared. She closed her eyes, but I noticed her body trembling. Her eyes clenched shut and her hands glowed and later faded. She opened them and ran out of the dojo.

''Brittney wait'', Crystal called out for her, but she ran through the sewer tunnels.

''What happened?'', I asked her and she shook her.

''Want me to check on her?'', Donnie asked and Crystal nodded and he headed off to find her.

 _ **Donnie's POV~**_

I went through the sewer tunnels trying to look for Brittney. Just as went farther I saw her with her knees pulled to her chest with her head down. I went next to her and sat down.

''Hey are you ok?'', I asked her and she lifted her head and I saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

''I can't do it, I may fight like you guys, but I never hurt anyone with my powers, I just don't know what to do'', she said with her voice a bit cracked. It hurt me to see her cry I lifted her chin.

''Hey now I don't like fighting either, but we have no choice if my brothers hurt I would never forgive myself, now how would you feel if your sisters got hurt?'', I told her.

''Pretty broken'', she said.

''Yeah they've protected me, and sometimes I have to protect them, your sisters protected you, now you have to protect them'', I told her and she smiled and hugged me.

''Thanks Donnie'', she said and I hugged her back. We broke the hug and looked into each others eyes while we looked into each other we got closer and the gap between us closed. I felt a billion fireworks starting off inside me. I never felt this way about anyone. I may have a huge crush on April, but with Brittney it was different. we broke the kiss and we smiled at each other.

''Ready to try again?'', I asked her and she nodded her head and kissed me one more time and we headed back to the lair holding each other hands. This time things felt different for us, but this different was good.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait there we go Chapter 14**_

 _ **And now my favorite and my OC are together YAY**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello sorry it took me forever school is a pain**_

 _ **Now here it is Chapter 15**_

 _ **TMNT belongs to original owner**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

We were waiting for Donnie and Brittney coming back so she can try again. Then I saw them enter the lair again, but I noticed they were holding hands. nobody else seemed to notice cause they were all talking. They both headed to the dojo and everyone saw them and headed towards them. Brittney went in front of the dummy and she closed her eyes. her body glowed a light violet and she opened her eyes and blasted it. I was amazed that she did it, Donnie must've got her through it.

''Well done Brittney'', Harold said. She headed towards Donnie and gave him a tight hug with a smile and everyone else congratulated her. I started to get curious.

''Donnie can I talk to you for a minute?'', I asked him and he let go of Brittney and nodded. We headed towards the kitchen and I began to speak.

''Are you and Brittney dating?'', I asked him and he blushed a deep shade of red.

''W-w-well I wanted to ask her myself to see if she wanted to go out with me'', he said and I smiled.

''Go for it'', I said.

''R-r-really?'', he said in surprise.

''Sure, she likes you too'', I said and he smiled.

''Thank you Crystal'', he said and he went with Brittney and I saw him tell her something and they headed to his lab.

''What happened?'', Leo said while coming up to me.

''Let's just say there will be another couple in the family'', I told him and he smiled when he understood what I meant about Donnie and Brittney.

''Part 2 is now over there will be more coming, I will return tomorrow afternoon, goodbye'', Harold said as he started to leave.

''Bye Harold'', I said.

''Want to watch t.v.?'' Leo asked me and I nodded.

 _ **Harold's POV~**_

I started to head home at night I sometimes enjoy walking at this hour. It's good to see my dear friend's daughters, it's like he is still here. I miss him so much. As I got home and closed the door I felt a rag over my mouth and I started to struggle. I started to gain unconsciousness. I sent a telepathic link to Rose and I fell on the floor. Just as my mind went blank I heard a voice.

''Master Shredder we got him'', he said and then I black out.

 _ **Rose's POV~**_

I was meditating with Splinter in his room. I went to deep concentration then I felt Harold's link sensing he was danger. I gasped for air and opened my eyes it even opened Splinter's eyes.

''Rose what's wrong?'', he said worried.

''Harold, he's in danger'', I said to him and his eyes widened. We both left his room and went to see everyone else in the living room watching t.v.

''Everyone'', Splinter called them and they all stood up and headed towards us.

''Sensei, Rose what's wrong?'', Raph asked.

''It is Harold he's in trouble'', I told them and their eyes widened.

''Get your gear and weapons ready in case something goes wrong, we will also go with you'', Splinter said to them and headed to the dojo to grab their gear and weapons.

I hope Harold is ok and unharmed.

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

We headed towards Harold's house with the directions Rose told us with. When we got there his door was open. We all got our weapons ready and went inside and what we saw shocked us. His house was now a total wreck. The couch was torn and t.v. was broken, the coffee table was flipped over along with the kitchen table, but what shocked us all was there was a Foot symbol drawn with paint along with a note stabbed with a dagger.

I read it aloud so everyone could hear:

 _'I hope this will persuade you to mess with me freaks. I have the girls old friend, but won't harm him...yet._

 _If you wish to see him again and alive you will meet us at the building where we all fought before. If you don't_

 _hope you will settle with a headless friend. We will meet there tomorrow night. Prepare to lose freaks._

 _Signed,_

 _The Shredder.'_

After I finished reading I crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor.

''Oh man what do we do?'', Sarah asked really scared.

''What we have to, we're going to get him back'', I said and they were all shocked.

''Leo are you insane, he might kill you guys'', Crystal said.

''I know, but we can't let them harm Harold'', I said to her.

''For now we need a plan for tomorrow night, who's in'', I asked. They all nodded and we all headed home. This is something the Shredder would want to do. Kidnap someone close to us to get the girls, but this battle is far from over. As soon as we got home we started to build up some plans of how to stop Shredder. We now a plan figured out and tomorrow night was now here. We all went to the water tower we fought him before. As soon as we got there, he was right there with his Foot ninja clan and Karai. She glared at me, while I glared back at her.

''Right on time freaks. Bring the old man'', the Shredder ordered his men. They brought back Harold with hands tied up.

''Are you alright Harold?'', Splinter asked him.

''Never better'', Harold replied.

''Enough talk, here's the deal we'll let him go if you give us the girls'', the Shredder said, but what he didn't know was that we had trick up our sleeve.

''Or how about this, Donnie now'', I ordered him and then Donnie came out with Brittney with smoke bombs. They threw them everywhere and it blinded the Foot ninjas including Shredder and Karai. We went in the smoke and started to beat them all, but suddenly the smoke blew out and we saw a Foot helicopter, blowing the smoke away.

''Impressive freaks, but that won't work, Attack!'', the Shredder ordered them again and they all charged at us. For forty minutes we battled continued battling.

''Leo it's no use we can't continue like this'', Mikey said out of breath.

''Looks like I win turtles'', the Shredder said in triumph. Then Karai came up and threw a smoke grenade and it blew up with knock out gas. The gas hit us and we started to cough and black out. The last voice I heard was Karai's.

''Goodnight Leonardo'', she said and chuckled evilly, before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 ** _Oh now the girls and the turtles are in danger_**

 ** _Will they be able to stop Shredder_** ** _Find out next time_**

 ** _Let me know what you think_**

 ** _Rate and Review please?_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I'm back with chapter 16**_

 _ **TMNT belong to original owners**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 ** _An Unexpected Love_**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

 ** _Crystal's POV~_**

I started to wake up from my deep sleep. I tried to get up, but my head felt dizzy. I started to stand up and then I felt wobbly on my legs, then I looked around and saw that I was in a cell then heard a groan. I looked and saw my sisters. I walked over to them and I helped them up.

''Are you guys ok?'', I asked them and they nodded, but then I heard a dark chuckle. I looked at the cell door and saw the person I never wanted to see again. Tom.

''Well how was your sleep, my love?'', he asked me and I growled at him, but he just chuckled.

''What do you want?'', I said in a death voice.

''Well I came just to check so you can be ready for our wedding today'', he told me and my eyes widened.

''What, I'm never marrying you Tom.''

''I knew you'd say that, so looks like I going with plan B.''

''Plan B?''

''If you don't your turtle friends are going for a nice swim.''

He then showed us his phone and it showed the guys in a room and it was filling with water. I was getting scared I didn't want to marry Tom, but I couldn't let him do this to Leo.

''So what will it be Crystal?'', Tom asked me.

''Stop the water and let us see them first, please?'', I begged him and he growled.

''Fine I'll give you guys 10 minutes'', he said and left.

''Oh man what do we do?'', Brittney asked in a scared tone.

''You can't be serious on marrying him Crystal'', Sarah said in worrisome.

''I don't want to, but he'll drown them if I don't'', I told them.

Then they brought the guys in our cell and threw them in and left. We ran over to them and gave them hugs.

''Oh Leo are you ok?'', I asked.

''Yeah I'm ok, but we nearly got wet'', he replied.

''Yeah and Tom says he'll drown you and your brothers if I don't marry him, I just don't know what to do'', I said with tears ready to come down on my eyes. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Leo smiling, but why was he smiling.

''Do it'', he said and my eyes widened.

''WHAT!?'', my sisters yelled.

''Don't worry we have a plan, your mother created it'', Donnie said and we all got curious.

''Really?'', I asked curiously and they all nodded.

 _ **FLASHBACK 50 MINUTES AGO~**_

 ** _Leo's POV~_**

 _I woke from a hard shove and saw my brothers, Sensei, and Rose here in a cell with me._

 _''Leo, we thought you were dead bro'', Raph said and I glared._

 _''Where are we?'', Mikey asked._

 _''My guess, Foot HQ'', Donnie said._

 _''Correct you are freaks'', a dark voice said and we saw Crystal's ex-fiancé, Tom._

 _''So you're the freak who fell in love with my fiancé'', he said to me and I growled._

 _''Crystal won't even marry for what you did to her'', I yelled at him._

 _''Oh she will after, I'm through with you for now hang out a little, I'll be back later'', he said and left._

 _''He may think he's smart, but what he doesn't know that our people our smarter'', Rose said and we all looked at her._

 _''What do you mean?'', Don asked her._

 _''Sometimes our people can communicate with each other in our minds'', she said and our eyes widened._

 _''I'll try to send a link to all of them even to some in other states and countries'', Rose said and she closed her eyes and her body glowed. When she finished her body stopped glowing._

 _''They are all coming'', Rose said when she opened her eyes._

 _''Wait all of them?'', Mikey asked in shock._

 _''Most of them have been wanting revenge for what the Shredder did to our village, and now they have an opportunity'', she said._

 _''Will they come?'', I asked and she nodded._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK~_**

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

''So mom sent out warnings to other people like us?'', Amber asked trying to understand the story.

''Yeah they should be on their way, right now'', Raph said to her.

''But what if they don't come?'', Brittney said really scared.

''Don't worry they are''. Don said trying to calm her down.

''Ok I'll do it'', I said and they all nodded.

''Time's up freaks'', Tom said and he came with other Foot ninjas and they dragged out the guys and they stopped behind him.

''Also Crystal, do you have your answer?'', Tom asked with a smirk. I looked at Leo and he nodded.

''I'll marry you Tom, if you don't hurt the guys'', I told him and he smiled.

''Perfect, get her ready for our ceremony'', Tom commanded other Foot ninjas and they grabbed me and dragged me out of the cell.

''Wait, what about my sister?'', I asked him.

''That's right we need them to get ready too'', he said in a mocking tone, and other Foot ninjas grabbed them and dragged them out of the cell.

They took us to a room and told us to change in dresses. The wedding dress they gave me was tight around the waist and it was puffy and had long sleeves and that gave me and idea, I even told my sisters. They're dresses were long, black, and had sleeves. After finally changing, there stood at the door was Karai.

''Ready?'', she asked in her cold voice. Then a couple of Foot ninjas came and lead us to a room with large doors. When they opened there were a lot of ninjas, and all the way down the isle was Tom and Shredder. I felt a shove and I walked towards down the isle and stopped when I reached Tom. He smiled at me, but I glared at him.

''There will consequences if you say no Crystal'', the Shredder said and he pointed behind me and there was Leo and his brothers with a Foot ninja behind them with a katana near their throats. My eyes widened.

''Now before we start would anyone like to object?'', the Shredder asked, but nobody said anything.

''Good, do you Tom, take Crystal to be you wife.''

''I do.''

''Do you Crystal, take Tom to be your husband'', the Shredder looked at me.

''I-I'', I stuttered and he looked at me coldly.

''Remember what I said Crystal'', the Shredder said.

''I d-'', just before I said 'do' the door busted open and there stood about twenty people and what shocked me was that they had powers. Then the windows broke open and there were more of them flying, and there were some transporting here.

''Sorry to interrupt, but this wedding is off'', a teen boy with brown hair said.

''Perfect timing'', I said and I kicked Tom and then Shredder. Even the my sisters and the guys managed to get the Foot ninjas off of them.

''You ok?'', Leo asked me.

''Never better'', I replied and I ripped of the dress, and good thing that I wore my armor under that dress including my sisters.

''Let's go'', the teen boy said and started charging at Shredder including with the others and us.

''Attack'', the Shredder commanded and his Foot ninjas started to charge at us.

The final battle has now begun.

* * *

 _ **Almost finished with this fanfic and then I'll start a new**_

 _ **If you guys have any requests I'll do it**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review Please?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey finally back with Chapter 17 and I'm almost to the end for this fanfic**_

 _ **But hey if you guys have any requests I'll do it**_

 _ **TMNT belongs to original owner**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Nobody's POV~**_

It was now the final battle that began with this mess. The Shredder's Foot ninjas were fighting the turtles, the girls, Splinter, Rose, and everyone from the Enchanted Tribe began to fight.

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

We fought every Foot ninja around us and it was really considering there were so many of them. I fought with one of the Foot ninjas while Leo fought Karai. I managed to kick him out of the way, then someone came behind me with a katana sword and nearly sliced me with. I looked behind me and saw Tom with a deadly glare. Man if looks could kill.

''You broke off our engagement, you left me to rot in jail, you began a relationship with that turtle freak, you ran away to be with them and became a kunoichi, and know your fighting with me just for him, so if I cant have you...'' he held his katana tightly and I got my powers ready. ''No one can'', he said and he charged straight at me. I managed to dodge his slices and I blew some of my energy balls, but he dodged them. He was really good, but I couldn't let him beat me. Our fight continued for twenty minutes and I felt tired, I couldn't go on. Tom kicked me in the chest and I fell to the floor, he stood right above me with his katana in his hand.

''Say goodnight Crystal'', Tom said as he lifted his katana in the air and I closed my eyes waiting for the kill, but it didn't show. I then looked up and saw a energy like spear through his chest and he fell and a pool of blood began to form. The boy who came and stopped the wedding was there in front of me and he held out his hand and I took it.

''You ok?'', he asked me and I nodded.

''I'm James, I knew your parents, everyone loved them'', he said and I smiled.

''Crystal'', I said to him.

''Let's help your boyfriend'', he told me and I was shocked.

''How did you know that Leo's my boyfriend?'', I asked in curiousness.

''We can sometimes know our own people by reading their aura'', he smirked.

''Let's go'', I said as we ran to help Leo.

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

I was fighting with Karai for a long time. Man she's gotten stronger. Our katanas kept clashing with each other and we each managed to miss our attacks. I felt a kick to my gut and I fell to the ground. I looked up and I saw Karai with a devilish smirk.

''You really think that girl would prefer you than one of our soldiers'', she said to me with mockery.

''She should've just stayed with Tom and killed you, I bet she's probably with him right now.''

''That's a lie'', I growled at her.

''Is it, tell me why is she with you? Bet she probably feels sorry for you for being a freak'', she said and those words stung me and I looked down with pity.

''That's not true'', a voice yelled from behind me and I looked and saw Crystal running with a boy.

''Leo's been protecting ever since Tom hurt me, he has always cared about me, like Tom never did, if you think you'll fill Leo's with those awful lies, I won't let you, I love him'', she yelled out and my eyes widened, even Crystal's and Karai's, except for the boy with a happy smile.

''Don't make me hurl, why on earth would you fall in love with a mutant, even someone like Leonardo'', Karai said to her with a glare.

''Leo has always been cared deeply for me, you don't what love is because you never been in love, bet the guys to scared to ask you out'', Crystals said with an amusing smirk and I heard Karai growl. She tightened the grip on her katana and rushed towards Crystal, but she was blown back with that boys energy ball knocking her out unconscious. I stood up and Crystal ran to me and gave me a tight hug with tears coming down her face and I hugged her back.

''Oh Leo are you ok?'', she asked me and I smiled.

''Yeah'', I replied and she then kissed me and I kissed her back. Then we broke the kiss when we heard a ear piercing shriek and everyone stopped fighting and turned to see where the shriek came from and we turned and saw the Shredder with his arm around a girls neck and a syringe filled with mutagen.

''This battle has gone far enough, if your people won't join me I'll mutate this girl'', the Shredder said and we all gasped except for his ninjas.

''Jane'', the boy yelled and charged forward, but I grabbed his arm.

''Wait James it might be a trick'', Crystal said to the boy known as James.

''That's my sister, I can't let him do this to her'', he said but I still held him.

''She's right if you get any closer he might mutate her'', Brittney informed when she came out of nowhere along with her sisters and my brothers.

''I have a plan, just hope it works'', Brittney said and we all listened.

''If we just knock that vile out of the Shredder's hand it will work and we'll save the girl'', Brittney said and we all nodded and went to other directions.

''Shredder release that girl or this battle will continue'', an elderly said to him.

''Here's the deal I'll release the girl if you all join my clan'', he said but they all refused.

''I knew you would say that, but luckily I always have plans'', he said and the curtain from behind him opened and revealed a giant vile of mutagen that could mutate all of New York. Me and Crystal managed to the other side with out anyone looking and we all saw my brother and Crystal's sisters and we gave them a thumbs up and they did it back.

''So what will it be?'', the Shedder asked waiting for an answer, but no one answered.

''Fine then'', he said and shifted the syringe to the girls neck, but we saw Brittney charged her energy ball at his hand, and the syringe flew out of his hand and it flew everywhere **(A/N: You know like in shows you hit something and it hits walls and floors going everywhere, yeah like that)**. Suddenly it crashed at the vial and it started cracking with the Shredder and Jane in front of it. Then Crystal ran up to them along with her sisters.

''Crystal, wait'', I called her, but she didn't hear me. Suddenly the whole vial broke and it started falling towards Jane and the Shredder. When Crystal and her sisters reached them, Amber kicked the Shredder out of the way and Brittney grabbed James' sister and threw out of the way, but they weren't fast enough to get out of the way, then suddenly the mutagen hit them.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Oh no the mutagen hit them**_

 _ **What will the girls turn into, bet some of you know already**_

 _ **Hoped you guys liked it**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello I'm back with Chapter 18**_

 _ **Thinking of doing a MLP fanfic if it's alright with some you, if you are Bronies**_

 _ **TMNT belong to original characters**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

I ran straight towards that mutagen hoping Crystal was ok. Just as I got closer the mutagen was lifted and I saw Rose and her people using their powers to lift it. My brothers ran towards me and we saw four bodies on the ground. We ran straight towards and I saw some of Crystal's hair knowing it was I bend down what shocked me was that she was no longer human. What I saw a humanoid Siamese cat, but she still had her chocolate brown hair and she had Siamese cat ears on top. Her armor was now torn and broken due to the mutation. I picked her up in my arms and saw that she was asleep. Man she was even more beautiful like this.

''Crystal'', I shook her to wake her up. She stirred and opened her eyes.

''L-Leo?'', she said and she looked at me with her emerald green eyes. I smiled and hugged her tight, glad that she's ok.

''What happened?'', she asked and rubbed her eyes, but she stopped and looked at her hands and her whole body and she gasped.

''You ok?'', I asked in concern.

''I'm a cat'', she said in shock.

''A beautiful cat'', I said and I blushed hard and she looked at me.

''You still love me after I turned into this'', she said in a sad tone.

''You're still you Crystal, that's all that matters'', I told and she smiled and kissed me and I kissed her back knowing everything is ok.

 _ **Raph's POV~**_

I ran straight towards Amber and saw her unconscious, but what got my attention was that she looked different. I looked closer at her and saw that she was now a Burmese cat, but she still had her midnight black hair with Burmese cat ears at the top and her whole armor was damaged. Not that I don't like it, she looked way hotter.

''Hey babe wake up'', I shook her arm and started waking up and she opened her eyes revealing her reddish brown eyes.

''Ugh everything hurts'', she said and she rubbed her eyes, but she stopped and looked at her hands and body and she started panicking.

''Hey Amber its ok'', I calmed her down.

''How is everything ok, I'm a mutant now I don't feel like you deserve this, maybe you deserve another girl who isn't a mutant'', she said and lifted her chin and kissed her.

''No other is there for me, but you Amber and you know that'' I told her and she looked at me.

''So you like me like this'', she said in curiousness.

''Why not? Besides I could get used playing with your tail'', I said as I fondled the tip of her tail, but she slapped my hand and her face was beet red.

''Quit it'', she said in embarrassment and I chuckled. I'm starting to like teasing her with her tail.

 _ **Donnie's POV~**_

I ran straight towards and I kneeled down to lay her on her back. Just as I turned her over I saw that she was now a Tabby cat. She still had her strawberry blonde hair with Tabby cat ears and top and her armor was now destroyed because of the mutation, but not only that she was even more beautiful that I couldn't look away from her face.

''Brittney are you ok?'', I shook her and she groaned and started waking up. She opened her and she looked at me, letting me look at her sky blue eyes.

''Donnie'', she said as she got up and hugged me and I hugged her back. I then heard her gasp and she let go and looked at her arms.

''Hey its ok'', I told her.

''How? I'm now a mutant cat, I don't feel the same anymore'', she said and tears started to from in her eyes. I cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

''Brittney you are the same, you still have your personality, intelligence, and everything that you yourself. You're still you'', I told her and kissed her cheek. She looked at me and pulled me back for a kiss and I kissed her back, letting her know that everything is alright.

 _ **Mikey's POV~**_

I ran to where Sarah was and looked at her and checked to see if she had any scars, but when I touched her arm I felt something fuzzy. I let go of her arm and saw that she was now a Bengal cat. A hot Bengal cat. She still had her dirty blonde hair with Bengal cat ears on the top of her head. Her armor though was a huge wreck.

''Hey dudette wake up nap time's over'', I teased her and she started waking up she opened her eyes showing me her greyish purple eyes.

''Man dude what happened?'', she asked me.

''Other that being mutated into a cute cat, nothing much'', I told her, but my eyes widened of what I said before.

''What?'', she said shocked and she looked at her own body and started freaking out.

''Hey Sarah its ok'', I said hoping to calm her down.

''Ok?, how can this be ok, this doesn't feel right anymore, feels like you deserve a girl who's not a mutant'', she looked down in sadness, but I picked up her chin made her look at me and I smiled at her.

''Hey no other girl can make me happy more than you Sarah'', I told her and she looked at me.

''Really?'', she asked me with a smile and I nodded. Suddenly she pulled into a kiss and I was shocked, but my eyes fluttered and I kissed her back. We soon broke the kiss.

''Does that mean you wan to go out?'', I asked with a wide grin and she giggled and nodded. I then hugged her and she hugged me back. Then I felt a light purring on my chest. Cute.

* * *

 ** _YAY! a cute moment with the turtles and their cute kitty girlfriends_**

 ** _And now Mikey and Sarah are finally together_**

 ** _It's almost the end for this fanfic_**

 ** _But there will be a sequel_**

 ** _A request from: RBBH_**

 ** _Thank you for being my first reviewer, favoring my story, and enjoying it_**

 ** _Thanks RBBH_**

 ** _Let me know what you think_**

 ** _Rate and Review please?_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I'm back again with Chapter 19**_

 _ **TMNT belongs to original owner**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **Rose's POV~**_

I don't believe it my daughters have been mutated and I thought something bad would happen if the boys saw them like this, but I see that they still care for them and I see Sarah and Michelangelo kissing. I smile now that they've found their happiness and nothing will take that away.

''Incredible, I should've thought of this in the beginning'', I heard the Shredder.

''Surrender Shredder, it's over'', I told him, but he chuckled darkly.

''When will you see that I can make everyone see all of you and what you really are, show these people yourselves, join me'', he demanded.

''Never'', I heard someone say. I turned and I saw Harold.

''We may be in hiding from these people here, but we have a home and place where we can be ourselves, instead of harming innocent humans, you will never understand'', he growled and so did Shredder. Shredder started to charge at him, but we saw someone get in the way of him. Splinter.

''Father, what are you doing?'', Leonardo called to him.

''What I wanted to do when I was still a rat'', he said and glared at Shredder and he glared back while running. When he raised his gauntlet, Splinter blocked him and threw him back. The Shredder fell back, but stood right back up and charged at him once more. Splinter managed to punch, kick, and block him, but suddenly when Shredder was about to kick him, grabbed his arm sliced at his side. Splinter cried in agony and I was horrified.

''Sensei'', Leonardo called out.

''It's over for you Splinter'', the Shredder stood above with his gauntlet. He raised his arm and just as I thought it would come down, my heart rushed and I blew him away from Splinter. As he was far way from him I ran towards Splinter and kneeled next to him.

''Splinter please be ok'', I said to him with tears stinging my eyes.

''I am alright Rose'', he said to me really weak. I then noticed blood on his kimono and I looked and saw he had a deep gash. I glowed my hand and pressed it against his wound. I felt him wince, but he immediately calmed down. I stopped glowing my hand and removed it from his wound and saw that it was now gone.

''Thank you Rose'', he said to me and I smiled with my tears running down my cheeks.

''You're welcome Splinter'', I then kissed his cheek and we nuzzled each other.

''This disgusts me'', we heard a voice from behind us and we saw Shredder standing up.

''If you all won't join me, then prepare for your extinction, attack!'', he yelled out and his ninjas ran straight towards us and we felt a bright glow around us. I looked behind me and I saw Harold glowing his body and raised his hand. I then saw that the Foot ninjas were glowing then they were thrown to the walls.

''Let's leave this place'', Harold said and his aura wrapped around us including my daughters and the turtles. Most of our people flew out of the window along while holding on to others. Harold floated us out and just as we got out of Foot HQ he threw a beam at the building at it exploded. He flew down to the ground and we ran away for cover as the whole building came crashing down. The whole building was a blaze as we watched the whole thing burn down. We then heard police sirens and we all hid on top of a building and saw firefighters trying to stop the fire.

''Is it over?'', Michelangelo asked in concern while holding Sarah's hand.

''Maybe, but we never know if he's going to return again'', Leonardo said.

''What do we do now, since we're mutants?'', Amber asked.

''No need to fear girls'', Splinter said and we all looked at him.

''What do you Sensei?'', Donatello said in curiousness.

''I've decided, ever since you all met each other I felt a strong connection between all of you and for that I decided to let the girls stay with us'', he said and they all smiled and hugged each other.

''Wait what about everyone else from our tribe?'', Crystal asked.

''Don't worry Crystal they'll be going back to their homes, but they'll keep in touch whenever we're in trouble'', I said to her and she smiled. We then all left back to the lair and as soon as we got there we saw April and Casey there.

''Guys where were you?'', April asked in worrisome.

''Yeah we couldn't find you guys when we got here'', Casey added.

''Wait is that Crystal and her sisters?'', April said looking them and they nodded.

''Whoa you guys look different'', Casey said.

''What happened?'', she asked in concern. They all began to explain what happened today with Shredder.

''Whoa really'', she said.

''Awe man you guys had way more fun'', Casey pouted and we all laughed.

''Also the girls and Rose will be living with us'', Leonardo said.

''That's a wonderful idea'', April smiled.

''Well we got to get going it's getting late'', she said and her and Casey left.

''Yeah we should all head to bed already'', Donatello said and yawned.

''Alright, goodnight my sons'', Splinter said to them.

''Goodnight Sensei'', they all said and left to their rooms. Me and Splinter went to his room and as soon as we entered I began to speak.

''Splinter'', I said.

''Yes Rose'', he replied.

''I would like to say thank you for everything you've done for me and my daughters.''

''It's all I could do for you and your people helping us defeat Shredder.''

''Thank you'', I pulled him to me and kissed him on his lips and he soon kissed back. He then broke the kiss.

''Everything is alright now Rose'', he said to me and I smiled.

 _ **Leo's POV~**_

Me and Crystal went to my room and I closed my door. I saw that her looking down at the ground with a sad frown and that got me worried.

''Crystal are you ok?'', I asked her and she looked at me.

''I don't know, Tom's now gone, the Shredder has been defeated, and now I'm a cat, but I just wish my parents were here'', she told me and tears started to form in her eyes. I cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

''Crystal, your parents would be proud of you, you defeated the man that hurt your people, I know I am'', I told her and she smiled at me and I smiled back. She then cupped my face and brought me down for a kiss, but it was more passionate. I couldn't help I myself I wrapped my hands around her waist and I felt her gasped. I then did something a little different. I inserted my tongue in her mouth and she let me. Out tongues intertwined each other fighting for dominance. We somehow landed on my bed with Crystal on top of me and straddling my waist. We continued French kissing for about 10 minutes, suddenly I felt something wrap around my thigh. I broke our kiss and looked down at my thigh and saw a tail. I looked back at Crystal with her face as red as a tomato.

''S-s-sorry'', she stuttered in embarrassment and I chuckled. I felt her tail unwrap my thigh and I grabbed it and she squeaked in surprise. I fondled the tip of her tail and I looked at her as she contained a whimper.

''S-s-stop that'', she said embarrassed and I continued teasing her tail with a smirk.

''Sorry, didn't know your tail was sensitive'', I teased her and she smacked my arm and we both laughed. We then got into bed and fell asleep with her tail wrapped around my leg and me holding her close, but just as I closed my eyes I felt a soft purr on my chest.

 _ **Raph's POV~**_

Me and Amber made it to our room and just as we got inside, I closed my door and saw Amber with Spike. Her back was to me as she was petting him with her tail in the air. I then smirked and went up behind her. I then fondled her tail again. She stopped petting Spike and looked at me with her face even redder. I laughed at her and she then tackled me to my bed and we wrestled each other. Five minutes later we were now grinding each other, French kissing, and wrestled a little. I was then pinned with my hand up tied with Amber's tail. I looked at her as she was on top of me with a smirk on her face.

''Not so tough are you Raph'', she said to me and I smirked back. I then felt the tip of her tail again and I grabbed it and fondled it once more. I felt her tail loose and I got my hands out of there and I pinned her with me on top and I kissed her again. I broke the kiss and I looked at her with face as red as my mask. I then chuckled at her.

''Its amazing that you tried to win, but with your tail I'll always win against you'', I said to her and she glared at me. I then got off of her and pulled he to be and I covered us with the blanket. Right before I fell asleep I felt a soothing purr and something wrap around my thigh and saw that it was her tail. I then smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and soon fell asleep.

 _ **Donnie's POV~**_

I lead Brittney to my room and when we made it we went inside and I closed my door. I was putting away some papers and I looked at Brittney and saw that she was looking at her hands.

''Hey Brittney are you ok?'', I asked her and she looked at me with a frown.

''I don't know, you may still like me like this, but are you sure you still want for this it doesn't feel right now'', she said to me and frowned. I walked up to her lifted her chin to face me and kissed her lips. I then broke the kiss and looked at her.

''Brittney, I don't care if you were a human or mutant even if we met, I will always love you'', I said and our eyes widened. Never thought I would say that. She still looked at me. Then she grabbed my face and pulled me into a more passionate kiss. I kissed her back as I wrapped my hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our kiss was gentle, then I gasped and I felt something inside my mouth and realized it was her tongue. I felt my tongue wrap around hers and It was a battle of dominance. We managed to land on my bed with her on top of me, suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist. I broke our kiss and I saw her tail around me. I blushed really hard and I looked at her she blushed too. Then my blush faded and I smiled. As soon as her tail unwrapped my waist I grabbed the tip of it and massaged it gently. I smirked as I saw her eyes close in embarrassment with a blushed face. I kept on doing it as I felt her tail out of my grasp and he hands on my chest.

''D-d-don't do that'', she stuttered in embarrassment and I chuckled.

''Sorry, your tail is fun to play with'', I teased her and she blushed. I then got into bed and so did Brittney. As soon as my eye lids closed I felt a gentle purr and her tail around my waist again. I smiled at her, then I wrapped my arms around her and soon fell asleep.

 _ **Mikey's POV~**_

Me and Sarah were walking to my room. As soon as we got there I closed my door and saw her looking at a comic. What I also noticed is that she had her tail in the air and I smiled as a thought came to me. I walked up behind her and I poked the tip of her tail. She then squeaked and she turned and saw me and I started laughing.

''That's not funny'', she said to me.

''You're right its not funny, its cute and hilarious'', I replied and then she tackled me to the bed and started kissing me as I kissed her back. Our kissing became tongue on tongue as I felt her tail wrap around my waist. I grabbed the tip of her tail and messed with it as I felt her whimper. I kept on playing with it until I Sarah grab my hands and I let go of her tail.

''W-w-will you stop that'', she stuttered at me and I chuckled.

''Sorry, but your tail is cute dudette'', I told her and she smiled with her face still red. I then pulled her into bed with me and covered us with my blanket. As soon I nearly went to sleep I felt her purring again and her tail wrapped around my waist. I smiled at her and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **One more chapter to go and its over**_

 _ **And I added a cute part with Rose and Splinter and a steamy session with the turtles and the girls**_

 _ **Hence my name I have some secrets ;)**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Read and Review please?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello everyone here's Chapter 20**_

 _ **TMNT belongs to original owner**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Love**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _ **3 YEARS LATER~**_

 _ **Crystal's POV~**_

Finally for three years there has been no threat for all of us. We all saw the news of the Foot HQ in rubble. Said that there were no survivors, but I think that they'll soon comeback. But for right now we're now living with the guys and dating them. Also mom and Splinter are together ( **A/N:** hey, Rose isn't their real mother, so its normal ok). Also I have a big surprise for Leo. Today is our anniversary and I have a special surprise for him. A month ago me and Leo had some 'alone' time together (;D) and after that I felt really sick, then I realized why I was sick. Right now me and him were on the roof top together. I didn't care if it wasn't a romantic spot, but if it's with him everything is perfect. My head was on his shoulder and then he nudged me and I looked at him and he was smiling and I smiled back. I think it was time to tell him.

''Leo'', I said to him.

''Yeah'', he replied.

''I've been wanting to tell you something'', I said.

''Yeah well I also want to tell you something too.''

 **''** What is it?''

''Crystal, before you were human you're the first person who has never screamed, called me a freak, or even ran away from me and I wanted to say thanks, but also for that and now we're together I have something for you'', he told me and then he got up and pulled out a small black box then he got on one knee. My heart started racing. When he opened it, inside was a small diamond ring.

''C-C-Crystal will you marry me?'', he said nervously and I felt tears stinging my eyes and I tackled him to a hug and kissed him. I then felt my heart sore and I couldn't be any happier. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

''I take that as a yes'', he said and I smiled nodded and we kissed again. We got up and he put the ring on my and I smiled more and he smiled back.

''Now what were you going to tell me'', he told me.

''Well, remember what happened two months ago when we were alone in your room'', I said to him and he nodded.

''Well Leo um, get ready to be a father'', I finally finished and his eyes widened.

''Y-y-you're, I-I-I'm going to be a d-d-dad'', he stuttered and I nodded. He didn't move for a little while, then suddenly he dropped to his knees and he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me close to him and he kissed my belly.

''Hey, I'm your dad'', he whispered and he looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back. I placed my hands on his arms knowing our lives have gotten better.

 _ **Amber's POV~**_

I was in Raph's room pacing nervously back and forth. A month ago me and Raph were having a 'special' time together ( **A/N:** I'm funny XD) and after it was over I felt sick weeks later and then I knew what that meant. He came into the and saw me pacing and gave me a worried glance.

''Everything alright babe?'', he asked me and I looked away really scared.

''I don't know'', I replied and I felt him wrap my hands around my waist from behind. I gently laid my head on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

''You can tell me anything if you want'', he said.

''Alright remember when we were alone together and well you know'', I told him hoping he remembered.

''Oh yeah that day, man can your purr make me lose control of myself, and your tail makes it even better'', he teased and fondled my tail again, and I pushed him away blushing while he laughed.

''Be serious.''

''Alright, what is it Amber.''

''Um Raph, I think I'm pregnant'', I told him and when I said that I saw his eyes widened. He stood there for about a minute then he suddenly picked me up and kissed me and I kissed back. He slowly broke the kiss and he looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. He then dropped to his knees and kissed my belly.

''Now its my turn'', he said and I bacame curious. He stood back up and he pointed behind me and I turned and saw Spike on his drawer with something in his mouth. I got closer and saw a ring with a note. I opened the note and it said: _'Marry Me Amber'._ I giggled and picked up Spike and patted his little head.

''Yes Spike I will marry you'', I joked and Raph glared.

''Hey'', he said really upset.

''Kidding, and yes I will marry you'', I told him and he smirked.

''Better be kidding'', he said and kissed me. ( **A/N:** No, none of them are getting married on the same day, that'll be weird)

 _ **Brittney's POV~**_

I was in the room with tears pouring out of my eyes while looking at the device in my hand. Positive it what the device in my hand said. I asked April to get it for me because I couldn't. I remember last month I was alone with Donnie and we had our 'moment', and after that I got really sick. I never expected this, I know I always wanted to be a mother, but would Donnie want it. What am I going to tell him, what am I going to tell my sisters. What am I going to tell mom. I heard the door open and I quickly wiped my tears away, and I saw Donnie come in with a smile, but he saw my wiping my eyes and his smile faded away.

''What's wrong?'', he asked really worried.

''N-n-nothing'', I said quickly and he frowned.

''I can smell a lie a mile away.''

''I'm scared'', I said with a cracked voice.

''What's the matter, you can tell me.''

''Ok, I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant.''

Right when I said that Donnie just stood there with widened eyes. I knew it. Maybe he doesn't want the baby. Then suddenly I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he fell to his knees and he put his forehead on my belly.

''Hey there little guy, I'm your dad'', he whispered and kissed my stomach and I giggled.

''Now I have something to tell you'', he told me.

''First look at the file, I'm doing a little research'', I walked over to the file and opened it and something fell. I looked down and saw something shiny and I felt my heart race. I bent down to pick it up and I saw it was a ring. I then looked over at Donnie and he took my hands in his.

''Brittney will you marry me?'', he asked me and I smiled widely and I kissed.

''I'll take that as a yes'', he said and he placed the ring on my finger, and I kissed him once more, now knowing there is a new chapter in our lives.

 _ **Sarah's POV~**_

OMG. OMG. OMG. I can't believe it. I was in Mikey's room looking at the pregnancy test in my hand that Brittney let me use and it showed positive. A month ago me and Mikey were 'fooling' around in his room, while the others were gone. Then after that I felt sick and I saw Brittney with some pregnancy tests and I asked if I can borrow one and she said yes. I felt a million emotions over me and I didn't know which one to feel. Then I saw Mikey come in with a huge with a small gift.

''Hey babe'', he said while coming towards me and smiled at him.

''Hey Mikey'', I replied back and I kissed him.

''What's in your hand?'', he asked while looking the item in my hand and I panicked.

''Uh, nothing'', I said quickly and put it behind my back.

''Come on let me see'', he said while trying to grab it, but I kept backing away. We had a struggle, but he started tickling me making loosen the grip and it made drop the pregnancy test and he grabbed it.

''No way'', he said when he saw the sign. He looked at me and I looked at the ground ashamed, but he grabbed my waist and spun me around.

''THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER'', he screamed out and I giggled at his response.

''What will be his or her name, will it be boy or girl, or will it be twins,'', he started saying random questions.

''Mikey slow down'', I told him and he stopped.

''Now for my surprise'', he said to me and I got curious. I noticed he still had the small gift, he got on one knee and opened it and revealed a diamond ring.

''S-S-Sarah will you marry me?'', he asked me and I felt tears stinging my eyes and I hugged him tightly, while he hugged me back. I broke the hug and kissed him now knowing our lives have gotten better.

 _ **Rose's POV~**_

I linked to all my daughters minds and find out a little surprise. I may be a little upset, but knowing they all their own little gift I smiled and Splinter noticed.

''You've read your daughters minds again?'', he asked me and I chuckled lightly.

''Well we should be expecting grandchildren'', I told him and he looked at me in shock and I placed my hand on his and smiled. Today and the future will be more intriguing indeed.

 _ **~THE END~**_

* * *

 ** _Finally I have finished my first fanfic_**

 ** _But don't worry I'll make a sequel_**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed it_**

 ** _Rate and Review please?_**


End file.
